The EMBARASSMENT a Kunai can Give DUN DUN DUN
by Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei
Summary: When Tenten spies a Kunai in a shop window, she drags Neji along with her. Jiraiya owns the shop. What could possibly go wrong? DUH! soulswitching! And this just after Tenten finds out she has a Kekke genkai? And just before Neji is to meet his fiancee!
1. Chapter 1

'HOSHI SENBON NO JUTSU!'

Tenten flung millions of senbon at Neji, who deflected them with his Kaiten easily.

"Tenten, you can do better than that." He said.

Tenten blushed and stuck her tongue out in reply.

Neji simply went, "Hn."

"HELLO THERE TENTEN AND NEJI! IT IS I, ROCK LEE!"

"…"

"Hi Lee", Tenten greeted, Neji grunted at him.

"SO…ARE WE GOING TO START THE YOUTHFUL ART OF TRAINING?"

"We already have." Neji said curtly.

"OH…" said Lee, slightly discouraged.

chirp, chirp

"Lets carry on then!" Tenten exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence.

Three hours later 

"Erm…Neji? Lee?" asked Tenten nervously.

"What?"

"Uh…you tired?"

"No."

"No! I shall not rest until I YOUTHFULLY defeat the Hyuuga prodigy!"

'_Looks like we're gonna be here for a few years…_' thought Tenten resignedly.

"Uh…great! But you see um…" I made plans to meet Sakura and Hinata at the shopping mall, so uh…"

Neji raised his eyebrow.

"See ya!" Said Tenten and ran off before Lee or Neji had a chance to say anything.

Tenten

'Thank God I made it home.' She thought, leaning on her door. She had just arrived at her house running away from the training ground. She ran over to her couch and plopped herself down.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Tenten sighed- she couldn't be bothered to open it properly so she threw a kunai at the latch and opened

it, unfortunately to see Neji standing there.

' Shit' 

"I take it shopping didn't go well," said Neji stonily.

"Oh er… Hinata suddenly remembered she had to um…go see the Hokage so we uh…cut it short!" She laughed nervously.

"If I remember correctly, Hinata-sama is currently on a mission in the Suna Village."

Tenten tried to come up with an excuse. After all, running off during a training session was a crime in Neji world.

"Er…" Tenten slammed the door on his face and locked it.

'_Shit I am sooo screwed!'_

Neji 

How dare she slam the door on me. Hmpf. I shall have to give her a taste of my displeasure! Muahahahahaha…Wait why am I still standing here?

Tenten

She leant on the door thankful that Neji didn't bash the door down with his Jyuuken.

'_SHIT! WHAT IF HE COMES THROUGH MY BEDROOM WINDOW! OH NO HE COULD ALREADY BE THERE!'_

She ran towards her stairs and yelled, 'TENTEN SENPUU!'

She literally threw herself up the stairs using chakra enriched hands and feet and approached her bedroom door.

She cautiously used chakra strings to manipulate her door knob into opening, and she peered around, making sure no one was there.

She tiptoed in and headed to her bedroom window. She was about to latch it shut when she felt a breeze go past her.

'_Must be the wind…'_

She closed the window and turned around.

She froze.

There was someone sitting on her bed.

It was Neji.

And she choked on her saliva.

'N-cough-Eji!'

'Why hello, Ten-chan…'

'_Oh no… it's his eville death smirk and sadistic glare! NOOO I'm doomed! MY life is OVER! AAAAAAH!_'

'Chotto…ano…what are you doing here, my dear teammate Neji, ehehehe?'

'Oh wagarimasen… (I don't understand) Aren't I welcome here at all times, ne Ten-chan?!' He was smirking his evil smirk.

'Hehe…Of course, uh…Neji-kun…'

'_Shit! I am DEAD! He's toying with me!'_

Tenten started edging towards the door while Neji turned his head slowly with every step she made.

'Going so soon? Hn?'

'What do you…mean? Who said I was… (gulp) leaving?'

'Oh no one… seeing as you were edging to the door… ne Ten-chan?'

Tenten turned to leave, but Neji grabbed her by the waist before she could do so. She gasped.

'Neji?!'

She turned around and what she saw horrified her.

Neji's evil death smirk plus sardonic glare! HUH! (GASP!)

That's it! She couldn't take it anymore!

'TENTEN JYUUKEN!'

Tenten used Neji's technique, after all, she'd seen him use it for five years, and she splintered her door right down the middle and ran outside. Neji just walked on ahead.

Tenten's mom was busy cooking dinner.

'Honey, where are you off to now? I was just finishing dinner…'

'NO TIME TO TALK! I MUST FLEE! SEE YOU TOMORROW! Um.. TSUNADE CALLED ME!'

'Psh… I'm gonna have to have a word with her… she's overworking you…grumble grumble…'

'WHATEVER YOU SAY MOM!' Tenten hollered down the road causing all the toddlers who happened to be sleeping to wake up and start crying.

'Why Neji, why don't you stay? I've just made a wonderful delicious pot pie!'

'Uh…no thanks…' Neji said after remembering what had happened last year…

_FLASHBACK:_

'_Ohayo Neji! My mom made us some lunch so we can eat it after training and get straight back to it!'_

'_Hn…ok…'_

_They fought and fought…_

'_Neji, can we have a break? I'm thirsty and starving…'_

'_Sure…'_

_They both sat down and took out the two bento boxes Tenten's mom and made._

_Cue dramatic music…_

_Tenten opened hers._

_Neji opened his._

_They both picked up their chopsticks._

_Neji split his._

_Tenten split hers._

_They both grabbed the chopsticks._

_They picked up some rice._

_They dipped it in the curry._

_They brought up their chopsticks._

_10cm…_

_5cm…_

_4cm…_

_3cm…_

_2cm…_

_1cm…_

_0cm…_

_They both gulp down the food in shock._

_Neji just silently gets up and stares at it with his Byakugan activated._

_Tenten just incinerates hers with Sasuke's Goukakyu no jutsu._

'_Uh Neji? What's (gulp) in it?'_

'_Oh just a couple of leeches…' he said… 'WAIT A SEC, LEECHES?! TENTEN VOMIT NOW! YOU'LL DIE OTHERWISE! THEY'RE POISONOUS!'_

'_Ok Neji! Watch out!'_

_Tenten picked up a feather from the ground and started to tickle her throat._

_She started lurching around._

'_TENTEN! Watch where you –'_

_Tenten vomited over him._

'_-Spit…'_

_END FLASHBACK_

'Are you sure you don't want some Neji?'

'Yeah… I'm positive…'

While this was happening, Tenten had run away.

'_Was she really that scared? Too bad she can't hide from me forever… I attached chakra strings to her on my way through the window… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Recap: Neji's POV:

'_Was she really that scared? Oh well too bad she doesn't know that I attached chakra strings to her as I passed her in the window. MWAHAHAHAHA- cough cough.'_

Normal POV:

People were walking, minding their own business, when, WHOOSH! Tenten suddenly cut through them at hyper speed leaving a huge gash on the road towards the forest. Neji was just silently following behind, avoiding the horror stricken faces that gave him loooonnng stares. Why? Simple. His famous, or should I say infamous death glare and sardonic smirk combined! XD

Tenten's POV:

'_Oh crap he can follow my trail. Great, I'll have to teleport… Tenten sayonara no jutsu!'_

Neji's POV:

'_Damn it! She teleported! Now I'm gonna have to use up a load of chakra!... Neji sayonara no jutsu!' _

Normal POV:

They both teleported one after the other.

'Ugh that took up a lot of chakra!' Tenten said to no one in particular, whilst leaning against a tree on the ground. Suddenly she felt a presence looming over her.

'You're absolutely right…' Neji smirked.

'OMFG HOW THE FUCK DID U GET HERE???!!!'

'Look at your hands…'

She looked at her hands, and noticing the glowing blue chakra, she yelled, 'YOU SNEAK!! YOU PUT BLASTED CHAKRA TRACKERS ON ME!!! AND NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO COME HERE APART FROM ME!!! MY CLAN IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SEE THIS PLACE!!! HOW DID YOU COME HERE!!!

'Duh…Byakugan…'

'Oh right… but LISTEN UP HYUUGA! IF U TELL ANY1 ABT THIS I WILL SERIOUSLY SCREW U SOO BAD THAT U WONT BE ABLE TO SHOW UR FACE AGAIN IN PUBLIC ALL BECAUSE OF MY NEW TECHNI- o crap…'

'What new technique?' Neji 'innocently' asked.

'NOTHING SO PLEASE GO NOW!!!!' '_Don't go, I kinda want u to see this…'_

'Hn.' _'I'll pretend to leave but I really want to know what her new technique is… smirk…'_

Neji slowly walked away into the forest. Tenten sighed with relief. She was still nervous about the technique. Little did she know that the figure walking away was only a Bunshin no jutsu, and the real Neji was hidden amongst the trees, anticipating something good.

Tenten trudged along to the pond and took off her shoes. Using her chakra, she walked steadily to the middle of the pond.

She whispered, 'Suiton: Katana Senpuu no jutsu!'

She took out two Katanas she had on her back and held one in each arm. She let chakra flow into her feet and through her arms into the Katanas, and slowly she started spinning. Her feet moved so gracefully on the water, and Neji was like O.O. XD

She raised her arms so she was like a human slicing top, until her arms were high enough to reach her panda buns. Suddenly, she ripped the 4 senbons out of her hair, so that it tumbled down her back like bouncy waves. (overused cliché… XD) She would need the senbons to replicate them. Neji was really shocked. He had NEVER seen her with her hair down, and he thought she was gorgeous, a word he thought he would never use to describe a tomboy like Tenten.

Tenten was abruptly surrounded by water droplets. She began to shape and coat them with her chakra, so they were shaped like katanas and senbons. Although these were just water clones, once coated with sharp, crackling chakra, they could pierce through anything.

Neji thought, _'Does that mean my kaiten is inaffective?'_

Now that she was done assembling her weapons, she stopped spinning and suddenly let them all go in various directions. Unfortunately, loads were heading towards Neji. He jumped out from his hiding place. She couldn't notice because she was too busy focusing her chakra.

Neji yelled, 'KAITEN!'

This caused her concentration to waver so she could not pierce through his shield.

Realizing who it was, she lost all her focus and fell hard on top of the water. Luckily for her she had enough chakra to keep on the top of the water. Slowly, her chakra enriched weapons dropped into the pond, so now the pond colour was a magnificent sparkling blue. She collected her weapons, in slight shock, as they drifted towards her, although inside she was rejoicing. After all, her crush had just seen her do an AMAZING jutsu! Neji stopped spinning and made his way over to a now weak, cold and wet (HINT HINT XD) Tenten.

INNER NEJI: OMG SHE'S PRETTY! LOOK AT HER HOT BODY! (wet clothes)

'_Shutup pervert.'_

GASP! UR TELLING URSELF TO SHUTUP! U NOE U LIKE HER!

'_Hn.'_

'N- Ne- Nej- Neji???' She spluttered… '_Why is he staring at me like that? He's never looked at me so intently before… O GOD!! ITS MY HAIR!!! ITS DOWN!!! HOW COULD I FORGET!!! I MUST LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!!! NO WONDER!!! GAH!!!!'_

Tenten moved to put her hair back, therefore showing off her well toned stomach. Neji stopped her.

'You look nice like that.'

Tenten was feeling dizzy and finding it hard to get up. After a few minutes of struggling, she felt two strong arms pick her up and carry her bridal style.

'Neji?'

'Shh.'

Her last thought was, _'His chest is hard…'_

She slipped into unconsciousness…

Tenten woke up in a familiar room. The thing is it was not her room. It was the room of HYUUGA NEJI!!!

Her first thought was, 'Was I killed for running away from training… then he would have just left me in a gutter… nah he wouldn't…'

Suddenly she remembered the previous night's dilemma and she sat up and exclaimed, 'SHIT!!!!!'

'So, you've woken up,' an amused Neji said.

'WHAT TIME IS IT??!!!'

'11:00 a.m.' 'Crap she's gonna kill me for not waking her up…'

'NANI??!!' she exclaimed frustrated, 'THAT IS SO NOT FUCKING RIGHT!!! I WOULD NEVER SLEEP SO FUCKING LONG!!!'

'You would, and you did. You lost a lot of chakra. You need to thank me for being ther-'

'YOU SAW THAT??!! THAT WAS MEANT TO BE A SURPRISE SO THAT I COULD WHOOP YOUR SORRY ASS UNEXPECTEDLY!!!! GRR DAMN YOU NEJI HYUUGA!!!!'

'Hn. Here's some stuff get dressed,' he said while handing her a kimono.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THE KIMONO FOR??!!' she yelled, 'YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL THAT I DON'T WEAR KIMONOS!'

And to add injury to insult, he said, 'Oh, and you can leave your hair down as well because you will be attending lunch at my place.'

She turned to punch him, but he was gone.

'Damn you Neji…' she growled.

Tenten walked out in a lovely earth green kimono that complimented her dirt-coloured (no js jk, chocolate) eyes really fabulously. She had her hair down… Somehow she couldn't say no to Neji… He came around the corner and as soon as he saw her, he froze. She was really pretty with her hair down, and NOT wet! He showed her to the dining room and took his place to the right of Hiashi-sama. But, before that, she whispered, 'You didn't bloody fucking tell me I was to eat in front of HIASHI-SAMA!!!'

'You have, after all been my team-mate for the past 5 years, and he is yet to meet you. Take the seat next to me by the way.'

'Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tenten-san.'

'Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hiashi-sama,' Tenten replied while bowing slightly. She then took her place next to Neji.

'So, how has your training with Neji been?'

'Oh really interesting! Did you know that Neji can be a clumsy fool when he's not paying attention?'

'Tenten…!' Neji hissed menacingly.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Tell me about it…'

Tenten grinned.

Neji paled. (is that possible? His skin is basically cream…)

'Ok, there was this one time, we were training as usual. I flung a few kunais at him which of course he deflected easily with his Kaiten. But I was really surprised! I THOUGHT Neji was a smart-ass but NOOOOO! I just said… 'hey look over there… there's a really nice bird, in the line of your Byakugan blind spot… made of silver… flying…uh… really beautifully… I said this because I really wanted desperately to hit him for once, and I tried a stupid old joke that never really works… but it worked on NEJI!!! So he turned, obviously believing me, being the idiot that he is, because I have a feeling that he is obsessed with birds… no offence… and I took that chance and threw a rock at his skull and it actually hit square on! And then he fell to the ground… and that was the time I brought him home instead of the other way around… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'I see… how…enlightening… Neji, we will have a word about your obsession about birds and how you must not fall for such silly tricks…' Hiashi contemplated.

'Thanks a lot, Tenten… now I have to endure a long lecture about how obsessing over anything is not good!' Neji growled.

'My pleasure…' Tenten grinned.

Tenten told Hiashi of a few other…should I say… incidences… and suddenly their lunch was interrupted.

A messenger from Tsunade came along and said, 'Neji, Tenten. Your presence has been requested by Tsunade-obaa-chan. My deepest apologies Hiashi-sama. (PAUSE) Wait a sec… that's not TENTEN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL TENTEN!'

'See NEJI?! I TOLD YOU SO! I NEVER WEAR KIMONOS!'

'Ah, so it is you, Tenten, I'm deeply regretful…'

Neji looked to Hiashi questioningly and he was granted permission to leave.

'Come on Tenten.'

But, just before he left, Hiashi muttered so only Neji could hear, 'Quite the interesting one, hmm, Neji? Hang on to her…'

'Hn…'

'Neji, you do realize that I am still in a kimono? I hope you know that my technique yesterday was not on full blast. I am completely capable of, should I say, experimenting on you?!' She exclaimed through gritted teeth.

'Hn…'

They ran over to the Hokage building and inside, Tsunade was drooling over a stack of papers.

'Tsunade-sama!' Shizune yelled.

'Oh-huh? Wha-at?!' She choked on her own saliva.

Neji, a bit disgusted said, 'Uh…you called us?'

'Huh? Oh… right. Actually, this is of utmost importance.'

'Nani, Tsunade-sama?'

'Tenten. It has come to our attention that Neji was able to get into your clan's hideout. It was actually a hideout before your clan joined Konoha. Seeing as you are the last member of your clan, I really don't see how anyone else can enter, because you need your clan's kekke gen-'

'TSUNADE-SAMA! REMEMBER WHAT THE THIRD TOLD US?!'

'I have a kekke genkai? TELL ME!'

'That is not important for now. I just need you and Neji to spend some time together and see what it is that allowed someone from outside the clan actually get into a forbidden area that now, only you, Tenten can access. I will tell you about your kekke genkai later. The hideout only accepts people with that kekke genkai, or distant family, or lovers. Seeing as you, Neji are none of those things, I don't see how you got in…'

'Hn…' _'Are we lovers? We sure aren't family… and I never knew Tenten had a kekke genkai! I do like her…a lot… ok ok I kinda have a crush on her now… but does that mean I LOVE her?'_

'_OMG! THAT MEANS THAT WE ARE LOVERS! YAY! WE CAN'T BE FAMILY, AND NEJI DOESN'T HAVE MY KEKKE GENKAI, WHATEVER IT IS! YAY! THIS MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY!'_

Neji saw Tenten grinning stupidly into space with drool going down the side of her mouth…

'Tenten? Why don't we walk around Konoha… so we can get to know each other like Tsunade said…'

'Huh?! Oh right…sure!'

They left.

Tsunade grinned.

'Shizune, I think I'm gonna hear wedding bells!'

'You evil witch… why didn't you just tell them straight out that only whoever Tenten chooses can come in… not beat around the bush by saying…LOVERS! That's basically matchmaking, seeing it's their only option!'

'I know… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

To be continued… PLS REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Flashback:

_Neji__ saw __Tenten__ grinning stupidly into space with drool going down the side of her mouth__…_

_'__Uh __Tenten__ Why don__'__t we walk around __Konoha__ just like __Tsunade__ said to get to know each other?__'_

_'__Ok __Neji__'_

_They left__…_

_'__Oie__Shizune__…__ I__'__m hearing wedding bells, aren__'__t you?__'__Tsunade__ said with an evil glint in her eye._

_'__TSUNADE YOU EVIL __WITCH__! WHY DIDN__'__T YOU JUST TELL THEM STRAIGHT OUT THAT TENTEN IS ABLE TO ALLOW ANYONE SHE PLEASES INTO HER CLAN__'__S SECRET BASE?! YOU ARE BEATING AROUND THE BUSH BY SAYING LOVERS! THAT__'__S BASICALLY MATCHMAKING!!! THEY HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE!__'_

_END FLASHBACK_

Neji and Tenten left together from the Hokage building.

'So where do you want to go first?' Neji asked.

'Hey what about the park! I haven't been there in a while…'

'Sure…whatever…'

Tenten play-glared at him and punched him on the shoulder.

'What?!'

'Do you EVER say anything apart from 'Hn' 'Sure' or 'Whatever?!'

'Hn…'

'GRRRR! NEJI I'M SERIOUS! IF I'M GONNA HAVE TO GET TO KNOW YOU, THEN S-P-E-A-K!'

'Geez…ok…ok… So, what are your favourite things?'

'Hmm, guess!' Tenten said while grinning mischievously.

'Umm…let's see… you hate kimonos…so I guess you like shirts and pants?'

'And?'

'You…hate being bored… so you're fun?'

'And?'

'Umm…'

'Geez you're HOPELESS!'

'If you're so un-hopeless, then tell me what you know about me, HA!' (I noe OOC)

'EASY! You like birds, your favourite colour is white, you believe in fate, but not as much since fishcake over there (Naruto-naruto means fishcake) changed your mind. No wait. You are OBSESSED with birds. You learnt your Kaiten technique by yourself, and you used to hate everyone in the main house, but now you like them since Hiashi started to train you after the Chuunin exams, and ummm… you hate Sasuke?'

'Damnit…'

'HA!!! I WIN!'

'Ok… so Tenten, what are your interests?'

'Hmm… I loooooove pandas! You should know! I always put my hair up in buns! Speaking of which, YOU ARE BUYING ME TWO HAIR TIES RIGHT THIS INSTANT HYUUGA NEJI!'

'Uhuh…you love pandas… hmmm…'

He pulled her arm and started walking.

Poke poke. 'Neji.' Poke poke. 'NEJI!'

'What?!'

'Your fangirls are glaring at me. Not that I couldn't handle them myself. I just wanted to see how you get rid of them.' She smirked, grinning.

'Henge no jutsu!' Neji transformed himself into Lee.

'That's how…'

'EEEEWW!'

Shrieks could be heard everywhere.

'To think we thought HE was hot!!!'

'Yeah! Let's Go! Hmph!'

The girls scattered.

'Very smart… and btw eeew! I reeaally do not want to see anymore spandex!'

'Uhuh.. henge no jutsu!' Neji transformed back.

They walked into a department store. Tenten dragged Neji off to the hair tie section. They went up to the counter.

'Uhm, have I seen you before?' The old counter lady asked while adjusting her glasses.

'Yeah, charge the hairties to my account…'

'Uh… I don't remember seeing you around at ALL!'

'See Neji? I told you no one recognizes me with my hair down!' She hissed.

'Look, I'm TENTEN! YOUR BEEESSST CUSTOMER!!!'

'Uhuh… and I'm the Yondaime…'

'NO! SERIOUSLY! Look, does THIS help?!' Tenten put her hair in buns with the hairties.

'OH MY! GOMEN TENTEN-SAN! I could not recognize you back there! You can have the hair ties for free!'

'Arigatou, Chiyo-obaa-sama!'

'No problem. See you around!'

Neji and Tenten walked out.

'So whatcha wanna do now?'

'Hn…'

'OH WAIT! There's this weird antique store that I saw, and I looked in the window and there was a kunai! Can we check it out?'

'No.'

'Why not?!'

'Cos it's stupid…'

'No it's not… hmph!'

'Yea it is…'

Tenten turned around, pretending to be mad, and Neji was about to put his arm on her shoulder when she suddenly turned back.

DUN DUN DUN!

She had the CUUTEST PUPPY DOG POUT ANYONE COULD POSSIBLY DO! It had the tears in the right place, making her eyes SPARKLE ever so beautifully. The highlights were also in the right place!

AWW KAWAII!

_'__Shutup__…__ hey wait a sec__…__ did you just say__…__ GASP__…__KAWAII?!__'_

YOU SAID IT AS WELL! I'M YOU HA!

'Fine… ok…' Neji could not resist her KAWAII eyes! Then again… no one could… not even Gaara… no just joking… of course Gaara could!

Tenten dragged Neji off to the weird antique store, and found a weird spiky haired freak behind the counter reading a book that made him blush, and he had a stupid smile on his ugly face.

'JIRAIYA?!'

'Oh hello… What can I do for you in my wonderful store?'

'Oh… um… earlier, I saw a kunai in the window, could you uh… get it for me please?'

'Sure Tenten!'

Meanwhile, Neji was looking around the shop in horror. It was a PERVERTED BOOKSTORE- AND OTHER STUFF!

'Uh Tenten… look around-'

'OK HERE'S YOUR KUNAI!'

'THANKS!'

She examined it carefully, twirling it around her fingers. She noticed the silver blade, sharpened from folding and pummeling, not sharpening. She noticed the hilt, carved from Blue Zircon, giving it a really nice glint. Around the hilt, was a black spiral going around, making sure everything was in place. In one word , beautiful.

'How much does it cost?!'

'Oh it's free for you!' _'__Maybe I can work on the __Icha__Icha__ tactics while the kunai is working on them__…__MUAHAHAHAHAHA!__'_

'Ok, first of all, if you are best friends, you two have to slit your palms with the kunai and slap them together, so the blood mixes a bit. And then you wait… SOMETHING will happen… DUNDUNDUN!'

'Ok! Neji! Split your palm!' She said after splitting hers…

'Hn… whatever…'

He split his palm.

Nothing happened.

'I told you this would be a waste of time!'

'NO NO! WAIT TILL MIDNIGHT AND YOU SHALL SEE THE EFFECTS!'

'Whatever…'

_'__HAHAHA!__ THESE TWO SHALL SWITCH SOULS! THEY WILL SEE EACH OTHER NAKED! MUAHAHAHAHA! AND I WILL BE OBSERVING FROM A DISTANCE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! AND THEN MY BOOK WILL BE A BESTSELLER! __YAY!__'_

Later , at midnight:

'Why is my pillow not soft?! WHY WHY!' Tenten yelled while squirming around in her bed… or so she thought.

'Why is my bed so soft?! And why does it smell like strawberries?! WHY WHY!' Neji yelled while squirming around in his bed… or so he thought…

They both opened their eyes and scanned the scene. Neji's was the most peculiar.

'WHY do I have LUMPS in front of my face?!'

They both sat up… shocked…

'OMG where am I?!'

'Oh great… where am I? HEY WAIT A SEC… DO I HAVE BREASTS?!'

'Hey wait a sec… MY CHEST WAS NEVER THIS FLAT!'

They both got up and ran to their en suite bathrooms.

Tenten screamed.

Neji gagged.

Their faces were staring at them in the mirrors.

Except, Neji was staring at the gaping face of Tenten, and Tenten was staring at the blank face of Neji!

Neji, in Tenten's body decided to act.

He rang up his bedroom number. He had already guessed what had happened. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was taking notes…

Tenten ran over and picked up, guessing it would be Neji.

'TENTEN! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!'

'I DUNNO! MY FACE! IT'S GOOONNE!'

'LOOK AROUND! IT'S NOT ONLY YOUR FACE! IT'S YOUR BODY AS WELL!'

Neji looked down his-her body, while Tenten looked down hers-his.

They both blushed.

Neji ended up looking down Tenten's night-tank top, and Tenten ended up looking at Neji's bare chest with black boxers.

'YOU GO TO BED SHIRTLESS?!'

'Like what you see?' Neji smirked.

'N-NEJI!'

'Ha. Anyway! Come over to your house. I probably won't be able to get into my house because we have guards, and is protected by a ninjutsu so no one can use 'sayonara no jutsu' to get in. However, you can.'

'Ok. Sayonara no jutsu!'

'Oh shit! I forgot to put on clothes!' Tenten said while landing in her bedroom.

'TENTEN…!' Neji growled.

'SRY!!!'

'Nevermind… do you have a spare shirt that you can wear that looks like something I wear?'

'Uhh… o yeah! The time you came back when I threw the rock at your head, and then you changed into something else when you woke up, I think I still have your clothes!'

'Okay, then WEAR THEM!'

'Geez… bastard…'

Tenten found the robes, but because they were robes, she could still see the boxers underneath.

'Uh Neji? What do I do about the boxers showing? And how can you wear this CRAP?! It's so flowy! Sure it's comfortable for sleeping… but not FIGHTING?!'

'Hn… just wear a pair of baggy pants underneath…'

'Ok… oh yeah, don't we have to start acting like each other until this wears off?'

'Now that you mention it, when DOES it wear off?'

'I think Jiraiya muttered something about 2 weeks.'

'2 WEEKS?! IF THE HYUUGAS FIND OUT ABOUT THIS I AM GOING TO LOSE ALL MY PRIVILEGES AND BECOME AN ORDINARY BRANCH MEMBER! GAH!'

'Calm down!'

'Sorry…'

'I'd just say try to act as normal as possible… O yeah, if I EVER catch you staring at me NAKED, then you are DEAD MEAT!'

'Ok… whatever…'

'Aren't you going to say the same to me?'

'Do I need to?' Neji smirked.

'N-NEJI! I'M SERIOUS!' She blushed. (well Neji blushed)

'Uhuh… just resist the need to stare at me… hn?'

'GRRRR!'

'Ha.'

'Oh shoot! What do I do if I need to pee?! Your job is EASY. All you have to do is sit on the seat and pee! What do I need to do?!'

'Uh… haven't you seen any guy pee on the roadside before?'

'Uh…' _'__Great__…__ I knew __Neji__ would not explain the art of peeing to me__…'_

'Yeah?'

'Ok.'

'I think I gtg now! WHAT DO I DO!'

DUN DUN DUN!

READ AND REVIEW! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Flashback:

'Oh god! I think I gtg now!!!'

'Then go…'

'Umm… ok…'

'Uhuh…'

'Uh you can change while I'm in the toilet… ok? Wear proper training clothes and wash your face before we go, ok? Change into fresh stuff…'

'Hn…'

Tenten walked awkwardly into the bathroom. She slowly took off the pants she was wearing and lifted up the robes that Neji had left behind and she was wearing. Now the final part. Could she dare to undo the boxers?

'Wait a sec! I can close my eyes! But wait… then IT will be uncontrollable…' She thought the last part as nasty images of an untamed hose squirting out water came into her mind… except the water was urine… get my drift?

Tenten stared at the toilet bowl.

Meanwhile, Neji was pondering what to do… Tenten had told him to get dressed for training… fresh clothes… everything… even her BRA? What size could she be… they were…big…

Neji put the perverted thoughts out of his mind.

Neji slowly slipped of the tank top that Tenten was wearing.

He then slipped off the shorts she was wearing as well.

Tenten undid the laces of the boxers.

Neji unclasped the bra.

Tenten slid down the boxers.

Neji screwed his eyes shut.

He took off the bra.

Tenten stared.

It was big. 'WOOHOO!' she thought… she had to clamp her mouth shut from exclaiming.

Neji grabbed Tenten's fresh bra that she had kept out for him. He couldn't help but take a quick 'glance' before he put it on. Yah right… more like STARE.

Tenten grasped IT. She aimed IT at the toilet bowl.

'Great… how does the pee come out??!! Maybe I should unclench the muscles…'

Neji changed Tenten's underwear while closing his eyes. Tenten successfully peed.

Neji blushed.

Tenten blushed.

Tenten came out.

Neji was fully dressed.

'Do you… cough…'

'Yah…ahem…'

'Yea…let's…cough cough…'

'Hn… (clears throat)'

Neji cocked his head and they left, not daring to say anything to each other.

They met with Gai sensei and Lee who were halfway through a sunshine background seen.

'Blech gross…' Tenten said.

'Ah NEJI the youthful ONE! WHO KNEW YOU COULD SAY MORE THAN ONE WORD!'

Tenten realized she was acting very un-Neji-ish so she shutup and grunted.

'Tenten! Act like me!' Neji hissed.

'Sorry!'

Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and they stormed off to a secluded area to train. When they were gone:

'Lee! HOW YOUTHFUL! NEJI IS FINALLY SHOWING HIS FEELINGS FOR TENTEN!'

'GAI SENSEI! HOW BEAUTIFUL!'

'LEE!'

'GAI SENSEI!'

'LEE!'

'GAI SENSEI!'

'LEE!'

'GAI SENSEI!'

'LEE!'

'GAI SENSEI!'

Etc… they were doing this because Tenten grabbed Neji's hand while she was in his body, so technically Neji grabbed Tenten's hand… uhoh…

'Uh Neji? How the heck do you turn this byakugan on?!'

'Uh? I think you just glare hard…'

'Uhuh…'

Tenten tried it but she ended up looking like a pained cat halfway through an excruciating constipated bathroom session…

'Tenten! I don't look like that when I activate Byakugan! Just concentrate! Not look constipated! Do you know how much my reputation has withered? If the Hyuugas see this even, it will DIE!'

'Geez… it's not that eeee------asy! AH!'

Tenten managed to activate it, but what she saw scared her witless.

'Uh Neji…' She faintly said…

'Hm? How does it feel with the Byakugan on?'

'NEJI YOU PERVERT!!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD SEE THROUGH PEOPLES' CLOTHES WITH THIS THING ON!!! GRRR!'

With that OOC outburst from Tenten-Neji, she stormed over to him and punched his face hard. Unfortunately, Gai sensei and Lee only saw the punching…

'Neji-kun! How dare you raise a palm against a girl!'

Now in a usual case, Tenten's eyes would have flared angrily and she would have gone on a killing spree at Gai sensei's words dripping with sexism. In this case, she grunted.

'Tenten-chan? Are you not going to go on a killing spree? Gai sensei just UNYOUTHFULLY insulted girls! I will learn from Gai sensei's UNYOUTHFUL MISTAKE BY COMEMORATING IT WITH 5000 BURPIES!'

'Hn? Killing spree…oh right! GRRRRRR!' Neji tried his best to sound like a pissed off Tenten and flung a few kunai at Gai who ran away, thinking Tenten was in her 'angry' mode.

'Am I that predictable?! I don't go on killing sprees all the time, do I?!' She said angrily.

'Ehehe… no no…Tenten…' Neji tried to cover up the fear in his eyes after hearing the malice coming from Tenten in his body.

'Geez…'

Neji was glad her anger subsided… however…

'NEJI! HOW THE HECK DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING?! THESE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE COOLEST EYES IN THE WORLD, BUT INFACT THEY ARE MEANT FOR PERVERTS! DAMN YOU!'

And then realization struck her…

'Do YOU stare at people naked?'

'Um…'

'DON'T LIE! I CAN USE THE BYAKUGAN, REMEMBER!'

'That's true, but you turned on the wrong switch. In this 'naked' Byakugan, you can't do anything else but see people naked… On the other hand, the Byakugan I normally use is attained by focusing chakra into an imagined 360 degree image that you must create from… your imagination… all you do is imagine you can see 360 degrees and the NORMAL byakugan will be activated…'

'What do you mean, you NORMALLY use?!'

'Hehe… I sometimes accidentally switch to different modes of the Byakugan… gulp including… cough… this one…'

'GRRR! You're barely let off the hook this time, mister!'

'Hn.' _'__Phew!__ I cannot believe she bought the accidental part!__'_

Tenten switched into the proper Byakugan, but then almost fainted. She fell onto the ground panting.

'Tent- I mean NEJI!'

Neji ran to Tenten's side.

'Neji… how the FUCK can you bear this thing?! I'd rather be blind! There's so much stuff and I don't see any use of it. Because of all the extra stuff, I can't even focus on what's 2 BLOODY METERS IN FRONT OF ME!'

'You get used to it… I guess…'

'One more thing… you still haven't answered my question! Do YOU stare at people naked?'

'No.'

'YOU'RE LYING! HA!'

'Umm…'

'DON'T YOU UMM ME! ADMIT IT!'

Neji, after seeing the fire in her (well his) eyes, he retreated.

'Fine… I do… but ONLY sometimes!'

'EEW! PERVERT! Do you stare at girls?!'

'No.'

'Guys?'

'No.'

'Transgenders?'

'No.'

'Then you don't stare at girls, or guys, or neutrals, who do you stare at?!'

'Uh… one girl…'

'Huh?! I just asked you! And you said no!'

'You said girlS not just one GIRL!'

'For crying out loud!'

'Hn.'

'So who's the lucky one?' Tenten grinned mischievously.

'I'm afraid I can't tell you.'

'Oh c'mon! PWEEASE!' Tenten says.

'No!'

'Puppy dog eyes no jutsu!... Oh Neji-kun!'

Neji turns around and curses. HOW STUPID OF HIM!

'NOOOOOO!!!'

'Pweease, neji-KUUUUN?!'

'Ok… ok… fine…'

'YAY!'

'It's…'

'Yes?'

'You.'

'NANI!'

'Do I have to repeat myself?!' He said while blushing.

'By accident or on purpose?'

'Umm… both?' He looks into the scary eyes of a Towering Neji over himself in Tenten's body.

Suddenly, Tenten's eyes turn back to normal.

'Ok.'

'Ok?!'

'I said ok, ok?'

'What the hell?'

'Look, Hyuuga, do you WANT me to kill you?'

'No?'

'Good.'

Tenten managed to keep a calm façade while on the inside, her inner was celebrating.

**YATTA!!!!**

**LA DI LA DI LA ****LA**

**OUR LIFE IS FINALLY COMPLETE!**

**NEJI LIKES US! NAH ****NAH**** NA NYAH ****NYAH**

**CHA! GIRL POWER ROCKS!**

_'__Geez__…__shutup__'_

**OH ****LIGHTEN**** UP, HAG!**

_'__You just called yourself a Hag. Now who__'__s the hag, huh, huh?!__'_

Neji just watched as his faced changed emotions rapidly. He smirked. Well technically to the plain human eye, Tenten smirked.

_'__So she does like me, right?__'_

**YAY! YOU ASKED ME A QUESTION!** Neji's inner shouted.

_'__Hn__'_

**IT****'****S OBVIOUS! OF COURSE SHE LIKES YOU! WHAT SELF RESPECTING WOMAN IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD ALLOW A GUY TO PEEP AT THEM UNLESS IT****'****S THEIR CRUSH?!**

_'__Whatever__…'_

'Uh Tenten? Are you ok? Do you wanna grab lunch somewhere?' Neji asked.

'Sure, why not.' Tenten replied cooly, trying but failing to act like Neji's stoic-ice-cold-bastardy self.


	5. Chapter 5

THX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I OWN SHIPPUUDEN. (I wish)

A/N: All the names in parentheses are the real people, for example Tenten (Neji) means Neji in Tenten's body.

_Flashback:_

_Neji just watched as his faced changed emotions rapidly. He smirked. Well technically to the plain human eye, Tenten smirked._

_'__So she does like me, right?__'_

_**YAY! YOU ASKED ME A QUESTION!**__Neji__'__s inner shouted._

_'__Hn.__'_

_**IT**__**'**__**S OBVIOUS! OF COURSE SHE LIKES YOU! WHAT SELF RESPECTING WOMAN IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD ALLOW A GUY TO PEEP AT THEM UNLESS IT**__**'**__**S THEIR CRUSH?!**_

_'__Whatever__…'_

_'__Uh Tenten? Are you ok? Do you wanna grab lunch somewhere?__'__ Neji asked._

_'__Sure, why not.__'__ Tenten replied cooly, trying but failing to act like Neji__'__s stoic-ice-cold-bastardy self._

They went to Ichiraku Ramen and Neji ordered himself a miso-pork ramen and Tenten ordered a beef ramen. Neji ate his food politely, but noticed Tenten was picking at her food.

Tenten's POV:

_'__I__'__m not really hungry__…__does Neji like me? I mean he does peek at me__…__ but he said he did it accidentally__…__sigh.__'_

Neji's POV:

_'__She__'__s not touching her food. Is she sick? Oh no, I hope she__'__s ok! Is she mad at me for admitting that I peek at her?__'_

Normal POV:

'Tenten- I mean Neji! You aren't touching your food. Are you alright?'

'Hmm Neji? I mean Tenten? Oh yeah I'm fine.'

Just then Hiashi walked in.

'Neji, I am in need of your presence at the Hyuuga clan right now. Excuse us Tenten-san, but this is an important matter.'

Neji (Tenten) looked at Hiashi and said, 'I think Tenten (Neji) should come as well so we can go straight back to practice after whatever it is needs to be done is done, Hiashi-sama?'

'Sure.'

Tenten in Neji's body gave Neji in Tenten's body a look of fear. She mouthed, 'WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?!'

They went to the Hyuuga estate. Hiashi escorted them to the compound. Neji under his breath, muttered to Tenten, 'Tenten! Be on your best behavior otherwise I am going to be disowned! When did you say this thing lasts till?'

'Two weeks.' She muttered in response.

'It's been ONE day! ONE!'

'Geez do you HAVE to remind me?!'

They made their way into the compound and sat in front of the council of elders.

Neji hissed at Tenten, 'Keep your head down! Only look at them in the eye when they talk to you!'

'Yeah Yeah… you treat them like they're robots interrogating you!'

'I'm serious!'

'Fine… whatever…'

'Neji, you have been called here for a very important matter. You are to meet a few people from another clan. They have requested your presence especially, so consider it an honour.' Hiashi stated.

'Hai, Hiashi-sama.' Neji (Tenten) said.

A messenger went into the next room and a man about Hiashi's age, followed by a two really beautiful girls about Tenten's age walked in. They both had wavy black hair and grey-blue eyes. They both had light blue kimonos with dark blue obis on, and they both had light blue clips in their hair, except Yukiko's was on the right and Kimiko's was pinned on the left. They were twins.

'These are Ameno Yukiko and Ameno Kimiko. (Yukiko of the rain and Kimiko of the rain.) They are both identical twin sisters and Yukiko is the older one. Yukiko is your fiancée, Neji. You are to wed her this summer, to bring ties between Konoha gakure and Ame gakure.'

Tenten (Neji's) mouth dropped open. Usually he would have kept his normal ice-cold-stoic-bastardy face, but seeing as he was in Tenten's body, it didn't matter what facial expression he wore. But he was more worried about his own reputation as he could literally feel Tenten's innerself withering and dying from shock- IN HIS BODY! He felt exactly the same way.

He hissed, 'Say SOMETHING!'

'H-Hai! O-of course, Hiashi-sama

Hiashi cocked his head. He knew something was wrong. Neji usually never stuttered, he would ask later. Suddenly a council member said something.

'Excuse me, Amekage-sama, pray tell me why you chose Neji, and not a main branch member to wed your daughter, there are many candidates, including my own grandson…?'

Tenten flinched, and a throbbing vein on her forehead appeared at the mention of main branch.

'I believe that he is the strongest. This is my simple reason.'

Hiashi smiled, but was annoyed about one thing. Didn't Neji get a say in this?

'One second, excuse me, Hezo-sama, but doesn't Neji get a say in this?'

'Do you want our countries to drift further apart, although…the ideal offspring of the famed Ame's 'solid water' kekke genkai combined with the Byakugan would work best…the main branch has better eyes than the side branch…' Hezo-sama muttered, obviously not happy with the fact that his grandson was not chosen to wed the Amekage's daughter.

'But I have an idea. How about we have Neji and the main branch member you have in mind fight to see who is stronger, and the person who wins gets Yukiko's hand?'

Tenten (Neji) lit up immediately, happy that he would have a chance to fight. He would feign… after all, why would he want to marry anyone apart from a certain panda? coughtentencough He had always thought Tenten to be merely a teammate, maybe even go so far as to say she was his best friend, but nothing more. After having seen her technique, he realized that he had bottled up feelings for Tenten, and FINALLY his hormones were catching up.

'That is a marvelous proposal.' The Amekage said.

'Well then, the date is set for two weeks today. Any objections?'

'No.'

'Ok then, meeting over.'

'Neji, you are expected to take Yukiko and Kimiko-sama out for dinner. Anywhere is fine, as long as it is formal. You will also be accompanied by Hazashi-san. He is the person you will be fighting.'

'H-hai, Hiashi-sama. But may I bring Tenten-san? I would like her to be there.'

'Of course, do as you wish.' _'__Why do I get the feeling that Neji is very attracted to Tenten?__'_

Tenten (Neji) looked up and caught Neji's (Tenten's) eye and mouthed, 'Thanks.'

Neji (Tenten) smirked.

She (HE) then mouthed, 'after all, I need to know my own fiancée…'

Neji's (Tenten's) smirk disappeared. She felt depressed.

_'__So Neji doesn__'__t like me__…'_

**SHUTUP, HAG! OF COURSE HE LIKES YOU! AREN****'****T YOU FORGETTING THAT HE BEATS UP ANY GUY WHO DARES LOOK AT YOU?!**

_'__I have a feeling that that is his subconscious__…'_

'Ah yes, Tenten, Neji, be sure to wear formal clothes.' Hiashi said.

They both gaped.

Why? They hate dressing formal (well Tenten only) let alone dress as the other gender would. Oomph. Tough.

When everyone left, leaving a shocked Neji (Tenten) and a devastated Tenten (Neji), they yelled:

'I'M GOING TO HAVE TO WEAR FORMAL GUYS/GIRLS CLOTHES!'

And then they fainted. Well Tenten did. Neji just went brain dead because of all the information he had just received.

Meanwhile, a drunk Jiraiya is writing his perverted novel…

'Oooh ahahaha! Eeeheeeheee!'

Suddenly he starts muttering..

'OH I'D LOVE TO SEE THE TIME THEY KISS! IT'S THE ONLY WAY THEY CAN GET OUT OF THE NINJUTSU! EEHEEEHEEE! I LIED TO THEM WHEN I SAID TWO WEEKS! OH WELL! TOO BAD ONLY TENTEN HEARD THE TWO WEEKS PART! OTHERWISE NEJI WOULD NOT HAVE COMPLIED AND I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD THIS PERFECT SECTION IN MY ICHA ICHA VICIOUS TACTICS OF VIOLENT FLIRTING!!! AHAHAHA! THEY'LL FEEL LIKE ONE PERSON ONCE THEIR SOULS SWITCH BACK DURING THE KISS!...

THAT IS… _IF_ THEY KISS…'

To be continued…

PLS REVIEW! SRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT!

I shall explain in due time if any of you didn't understand.


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY SORRY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN YEARS!!!! I HAD A BRAIN DEAD WEEK OR… YEAR… AND I WAS BOMBARDED WID LOADS OF IDEAS FOR DIFFERENT STORIES, AND I ALMOST ABANDONED THIS STORY BUT I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO!!!! I'M SUCH A BAD AUTHOR… WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Anyway, Disclaimer: WHAT THE HELL DO U THINK?! DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE!!!!!

Now, on with the story, oh and by the way, I am going to take the advice of one of my reviewers who said the story would be better without the texting lingo… so here goes:

Flashback:

_'__Ah yes, Tenten, Neji, be sure to wear formal clothes.__'__ Hiashi said._

_They both gaped._

_Why? They hate dressing formal (well Tenten only) let alone dress as the other gender would. Oomph. Tough._

_When everyone left, leaving a shocked Neji (Tenten) and a devastated Tenten (Neji), they yelled:_

_'__I__'__M GOING TO HAVE TO WEAR FORMAL GUYS/GIRLS CLOTHES!__'_

_And then they fainted. Well Tenten did. Neji just went brain dead because of all the information he had just received._

_Meanwhile, a drunk Jiraiya is writing his perverted novel__…_

_'__Oooh ahahaha! __E__eeheeeheee!__'_

_Suddenly he starts muttering.._

_'__OH I__'__D LOVE TO SEE THE TIME THEY KISS! IT__'__S THE ONLY WAY THEY CAN GET OUT OF THE NINJUTSU! EEHEEEHEEE! I LIED TO THEM WHEN I SAID TWO WEEKS! OH WELL! TOO BAD ONLY TENTEN HEARD THE TWO WEEKS PART! OTHERWISE NEJI WOULD NOT HAVE COMPLIED AND I WOULDN__'__T HAVE HAD THIS PERFECT SECTION IN MY ICHA ICHA VICIOUS TACTICS OF VIOLENT FLIRTING!!! AHAHAHA! THEY__'__LL FEEL LIKE ONE PERSON ONCE THEIR SOULS SWITCH BACK DURING THE KISS!..._

_THAT IS__**…**__** IF **__THEY KISS__…'_

Neji (Tenten) woke up and stared around, dazed.

'Ok, Neji? I'm gonna have to borrow some of your clothes.'

'No duh.' He deadpanned.

'Ok… so where are we going for dinner?'

'I think it's a place called 'The Vampy.''

'What the FREAK?! Isn't that like… a gothy place?'

'Uh yeah… apparently the two twins are both emo… don't see why not judging by their father forcing them into arranged marriage… maybe I should consider going emo… hmmph… that'll show them!'

'Uh Neji… NEJI?! I think you've gone crazy…'

'Hn. C'mon, let's get ready.'

Tenten went with Neji to his room and he lent her some of his traditional robes.

'Here are some of my robes… you need to wear these on formal occasions…'

'And why would I need to know that? You do know that we're only going to stay in each others' bodies for two weeks…'

'I just don't seem to believe Jiraiya… I have a feeling that he was drunk… did you see the blush on his cheeks when you picked up the kunai?'

'No?'

'Hn. I'm going to research this later on… It might be a stupid ninjutsu that some moron –namely Jiraiya…sama…- made up…' Neji said the sama with as much sarcasm he could muster.

'Nah… I don't think so… ah well… do I need to be formal when addressing the two girls in the restaurant? Or can I be slacky-offy? Do you want to marry Yukiko or not?' Tenten replied.

'I don't particularly wish to marry her, but you MUST be polite! I will not have my reputation ruined… And you DO remember that the score is 27 to 24 on the humiliation scale, right Tenten? I have TWENTY SEVEN things to say against you, while you have only TWENTY FOUR…' Neji replied.

'Hmmph. Fine! I'll be polite…mendokuso (troublesome)!'

'It's only for one night!'

'Geez…ok ok!'

The two got dressed into what they thought would be formal enough clothing… although they were going to a goth restaurant…

They went downstairs to be met by the two twins, grinning… wearing black kimonos with red obis…

But there was one difference…

These kimonos were tailored to reach mid thigh, and the sleeves were cut off, and the neck was V neck… They were also wearing fishnet stockings underneath…

'Hey Neji, Tenten… you do know that 'formal' in 'The Vampy' means black and red, right?' Kimiko cheerfully said.

'Hn.'

'Oops…'

'Nevermind! We'll be in a separate room anyway so it won't matter. Have you guys been to 'The Vampy' before? I've been dreaming to go there since it opened a couple of months back! It's brand new! Did you know that it takes weeks to get a reservation! I didn't know Konoha had such a big goth population! It's awesome! I-'

'Kimiko! Show your manners! What would father say?!' Yukiko cut her off…

'Oi Neji!' Neji(Tenten) whispered.

'Hn?'

'I think Yukiko is a stuffy old bag! You two are meant to be!'

'Hn.' Tenten (Neji) replied.

'Anyway, please excuse my misbehavior, let us go to the restaurant before our table is given to somebody else.'

'Ok.'

'Hn.'

'Finally she shuts up!' Yukiko muttered.

Meanwhile, in Tsunade's office…

'Shizune! Please get me Tenten's file immediately! I want to check the information on her bloodline limit.'

'Hai.'

Shizune came back with Tenten's file and placed it on Tsunade's desk.

'It says here that Tenten's family was killed in the Konoha great war and only she, who was adopted, and her adopted brother, Nagato, survived. He, aged 10 at the time, dropped her off at the Hokage building, but he had a fatal wound to his eyes, where is kekke genkai was located, and he died. His kekke genkai was the Rinnegan.'

'But that's impossible! The only person who has the Rinnegan now is Pein from Akatsuki!'

'That is the problem. I don't believe he died. I think he ran back to the rain village where he was originally from. Tenten was related to him, so she is also from the rain village. Remember the time Jiraiya stayed back to take care of the three children? Nagato was one of them. He, along with Konan and Yahiko were a band of three orphaned children in the rain village. Nagato lied to both Konan and Yahiko that he was an orphan from rain. He didn't say that he had run from Konoha. Jiraiya, Orochimaru and I had a mission at around that time, and that's when Jiraiya promised to stay back and teach the three children. It was then that he became aware of Nagato's Rinnegan.'

'Wow. Did the third know about this?'

'No. I just figured it out. Nagato didn't die in the war. His foster parents, from the Ama clan all died and he thought to protect his one year old baby sister. They had both just been adopted after Nagato and Tenten were found outside Konoha's gates.'

'That doesn't explain the Tenten's secret hideout that Neji somehow managed to get into.'

'Well, I have concluded that all the three clans with the eye power can see the hideout. Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Yuiga. Madara Uchiha, Hiro Hyuuga, and Itame Yuiga. 3 clan heads of the 3 most powerful clans in the world. Also, they were 3 best friends. It is said that they created the powerful eye techniques, but Itame created the most powerful, the Rinnegan. The Byakugan is the second most powerful and then the Sharingan. My grandfather, the first Hokage, was also part of their group, but just shortly before the eye techniques were created, my grandfather had a fight with Madara. Anyway, the reason why only people from those three clans can see the hideout is because there was a side effect to the jutsu that they used to create the eyes, and it affected the whole area around where they performed the jutsu.'

'Then how come Tenten doesn't have the Rinnegan?'

'I believe her brother knew about it and cast a suppressing jutsu that their father taught him onto her, so she could only activate it once she is told about it.'

'So are we going to tell her?'

'Not yet. Only when she turns eighteen.'

'Hai, Tsunade-sama. Wow.'

'It's quite dangerous… we can't let her know yet. But remember, these are just random guesses.'

'Hai.'

Meanwhile, with Neji and Tenten:

'OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH WE'RE HERE!!!!!!'

'Kimiko! Hush!'

'Sorry.'

They walked inside the restaurant, only to be stared at weirdly by everyone. Everyone else was dressed in depressing black and red outfits. Neji (Tenten) just glared at anyone who dared look at them, after having mastered the traditional Hyuuga glare.

Neji (Tenten) led them to a separate room that Hiashi had booked in advance, and they all sat down, Yukiko opposite Neji (Tenten) and Tenten (Neji) opposite Kimiko.

'So, Neji-kun, tell us about yourself.' Yukiko said.

'First off, only people who I've known for years call me Neji-kun. I find it a suffix that I feel comfortable with only when I have known the person using it for years. Not to be rude or anything, I still don't know much about you, Yukiko-san. Anyway, my favourite colour is white. Do not try to change that. I meditate for 5 hours every night, and sleep the remaining 3 hours. Do not try to change that either. I believe in Feng Shui and Yin Yang, so I want balance. I train for the whole day, only having water and food breaks, or on trips to the Hokage. The only other time I am not training is talking with Tenten, or walking to training, or on missions.'

'Wow… how interesting…' Yukiko said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

'That's cool! I mean I've never met anyone who's favourite colour is white!'

'Hn.'

'Tenten… why do you make me sound like a wheezy old geezer?' Tenten (Neji) asked.

'Cause you are one.'

'Hn.'

'So, Yukiko, tell us about yourself.'

'I like black, grey and blue. Don't ask why. I cannot stand bubbly airheads. I fancy genjutsu, and that is my strong point. I hate my dad. Don't ask why either. Actually, I'll just tell you. He is a freak. He just wants fame and glory by making so called 'ties' between Konoha and Ame. We already have a peace treaty, so I'm just going to say, 'What the Freak!' That is all you need to know about me.'

'Yukiko! How rude! And you're the one telling me to be more polite! Hmmph.'

'Rusei Kimiko!'

'Geez… So Tenten, what about you?'

'Oh, me? I…uh…love Pandas, as you can clearly see by my buns…I also hate dressing formally, and letting my hair down, and wearing makeup, so I guess you could call me a tomboy… Oh I absolutely love weapons… especially a kunai… you see, the shape of the kunai is most interesting… the way it goes, it goes into the body… and out… in, out… giving the person at the receiving end a most 'pleasurable' experience… and uh...'

'O…K… moving onto ME!!! I ADORE DOGS!!!! THEY ARE SO…DOGGY!!!!! And cute and huggable and whatever else… my favourite colour is PINK and my second favourite colour is PURPLE!!!! AND I AM THE CHEERFUL ONE OUT OF BOTH OF US!!!'

'Ahem… Kimiko is a bit excited about coming to the Vampy…'

'I can tell.'

'Anyway, why don't we order?'

'Oh yes, of course… Neji, you go first…'

'Neji! How the heck do you pronounce these words?! It's all in german!' Neji (Tenten) hissed at Tenten (Neji).

'Don't ask me.'

'Ok, uh waiter! I'm going to have uh… Dee Skreilik soup… (Die schreilich suppe) (pronounced: dee shrylich zu-peh) meaning: 'The screamy soup…'

(sorry couldn't think of anything better… I'm listening to 'Schrei' by Tokio Hotel now…)

'And you, madame?' The waiter asked Tenten (Neji) after he had stopped violently twitching in annoyment.

'Uh… I'll have 'Dee kleine Scheizling…' (Die kleine Scheizling) Meaning: the little shitling…

'And you, my ladies?'

'We'll have two 'Kleine Scheize Fuchs.' (two little shitty foxes…)

'That will be all, arigato.'

'Whatever… OI TELL THE CHEF TO MAKE FOUR ORDERS OF CRAP!'

Cough cough…

'So Neji, when do you want the wedding to be?'

'Nev-' Neji elbowed Tenten before she could finish her sentence.

'Maybe in a few months…' Tenten (Neji) said.

'Hmm… whatever…'

'We need to get to know each other…'

'Or, just fuck that and we don't have to get married!'

'Yukiko!' Kimiko yelled.

'Hey! At least I'm trying to be nice! It's not like I want to get married either!

'Good, so we agreed on something!' Yukiko huffed as she stomped out.

TBC

AT LONG LAST! FINISHED!!!! Well… it only took me a couple of hours… AH WELL!!! REVIEW!!! OR ELSE THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER 7!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE IN CONTROL!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all the people who reviewed! And… I will try not to seek inspiration from the apparently brain-washable music by Tokio hotel… lol! Anyway, I hope I didn't offend anyone with my outrageous german skills… blame my school! Now, on with the sob DISCLAIMER!!!!

Disclaimer: Fishcake Shippuuden is not owned by me. And I say fishcake, because I cannot bring myself to fully admitting that I don't sob own N-Nar-r-rut-to Ship-p-uu-d- WAAAAHH!!! I STILL CAN'T ADMIT IT!!!

Now, sniff, on with the story.

_'__So Neji, when do you want the wedding to be?__'_

_'__Nev-__'__ Neji elbowed Tenten before she could finish her sentence._

_'__Maybe in a few months__…'__ Tenten (Neji) said._

_'__Hmm__…__ whatever__…'_

_'__We need to get to know each other__…'_

_'__Or, just fuck that and we don__'__t have to get married!__'_

_'__Yukiko!__'__ Kimiko yelled._

_'__Hey! At least I__'__m trying to be nice! It__'__s not like I want to get married either!__'_

_'__Good, so we agreed on something!__'__ Yukiko huffed as she stomped out._

As Yukiko left, Kimiko looked at Neji and Tenten apologetically.

'Sorry, you guys, she'll come back soon. She's just angry that she has to marry a stranger. I mean, there's of course nothing wrong with you, but I would probably feel the same way if I were in her position. By the way, where is Hazashi-san? Wasn't he supposed to be here?'

Tenten (Neji) replied, 'He is known for being 'fashionably late.' I have had my experiences. He shall be here shortly. Hopefully, Yukiko will find interest in him.'

'Ah yes, I hope so too.'

Just then, a guy with shoulder length black hair and white eyes came in. The first thing Tenten noticed about him was that his hair wasn't as shiny and lustrous as Neji's, and his eyes weren't a cooling lilac, but instead a horrible pale grey. One thing she couldn't stand about him was his smirk. It was terrible! The only smirk she could enjoy was Neji's, and that itself took a few years to get used to.

'Neji! He looks so smug! Should I hate him or not? How do I act?!' Neji (Tenten) whispered.

'I can't stand that son of a….anyway, usually we are rivals. Just act polite, but I really don't care if you make biting remarks… that'll teach him… just make Yukiko like him more, ok? Just make him seem more charming than he actually is, so Yukiko will already like him more than me, and nobody would care if I lost the battle for her heart. I'm going to feign anyway.'

'Sure thing… I'll try my best.' Neji (Tenten) replied with as much sarcasm as possible.

'Hello, pretty flower, it is an honour to meet you. Please excuse my tardiness, for I just got back from an S-rank mission and I had to kill off a man by the name of Tobi. He was from Akatsuki, and I had to obtain the ring from his finger. I hope you do not mind. Although, where, may I ask is your sister?' Hazashi said, pretending Neji and Tenten didn't exist.

'Yukiko-san is getting some fresh air outside, she will be back momentarily.' Kimiko stiffly replied, already not liking Hazashi's show offy attitude, knowing that Tobi from Akatsuki had been killed ages ago.

Tenten couldn't help herself, so she said, (well technically it looked like Neji said) 'Wasn't Tobi killed by Sasuke Uchiha around 2 years ago? Around the same time Deidara was killed? I could've sworn that his ring was incinerated the same day.' She said this while smirking Neji's smirk.

'Tenten!' Neji hissed. 'Why the fuck did you do that?'

'Felt like it.' She hissed back.

Hazashi looked up. 'Neji.'

'Hazashi.' Neji (Tenten) replied with as much bastardyness as she could muster.

'Now, now, we all know that SIDE branch members need to show respect to MAIN branch members.'

Tenten (Neji) visibly flinched.

'Then I wonder why Neji was chosen instead of you, Hazashi.' Tenten (Neji) replied.

'And who would you be? Ah yes, the marvelous weapons mistress Tenten. Oh my, it seems that I have forgotten your last name. What was it again? Yamanaka? I think I may have gone on a date with you before… around 3 years ago, am I not correct?'

'You are terribly mistaken. Firstly, Tenten does not have a last name. And one more thing, she would never date the likes of you, Hazashi-san.' Neji (Tenten) replied, adding as much venom to the –san suffix as she could muster. Tenten (Neji) grinned.

'Thanks, Neji-kun.' Tenten (Neji) said.

'No problem, Ten-chan.' Neji (Tenten) said.

A bit wounded by the biting remarks, Hazashi took his seat beside Neji (Tenten). Yukiko chose that moment to return, with a plastic smile plastered onto her face.

'And you must be Hazashi-san. It is a pleasure to meet you.'

'Ah, Yukiko-chan, how nice to finally see your beautiful face.'

'Ahem!' Kimiko said. Why? Well she has the same face as Yukiko, and Hazashi didn't comment on her face.

'Is something the matter, Kimiko?' Hazashi calmly asked.

'No… nothing…' she grumbled. Tenten had to stifle laughter because it would look out of place if Neji laughed.

Yukiko took her seat. Neji (Tenten) took that moment to whisper to Tenten (Neji), 'You're right! I already hate that teme! Lowlife freak! And I've only been with him for about 1 minute!'

'And I'm his rival… imagine my situation…'

'Hazashi-san, pray tell me why you wish to be married to me?' Yukiko asked.

'I strongly believe in securing and strengthening ties between Ame and Konoha. What better way to do it than wedding the Amekage's daughter to THE strongest ninja in Konoha, namely me?'

'You sure are the modest one.' Yukiko sarcastically said while chuckling… on the bright side she was chuckling…

'I only speak the truth.' Hazashi 'modestly' said.

Tenten could feel Neji getting angrier… the only problem was that he was in her body.

'Neji! Cool it! Who cares? You're not going to marry her anyway!'

'You're right.' His anger subsided and he resumed Tenten's normal façade.

Suddenly, the waiter came around with plates of something. He placed them down in each respectful place.

'Dinner is served.'

He had brought what appeared to be four dishes of flaming poop… the dishes were on fire. Suddenly, the waiter picked up some…eh…chicken broth… (that looked pretty much like urine) and poured it on top of the flaming poops, extinguishing them, leaving them steaming.

'Please call on me whenever you may need anything. I really hope you enjoy your meal. Really.'

The waiter said this as if he had rehearsed some crappy lines to show SOME formality to the Hyuugas and the princesses. Unfortunately, he let some sarcasm slip…

'Uh Yukiko? Kimiko? Are you sure you do not wish to eat anywhere else?'

'HELL NO!!! I MEAN THIS IS THE RENOWNED KLEINE SCHEIZE FUCHS DISH MADE FROMED BROILED PORK DOUSED, AS YOU JUST SAW, IN CHICKEN BROTH!!!!' Guess who said. (Kimiko.)

'Umm… when you put it that way, it doesn't seem so bad. Hazashi, what would you like to eat?' Neji (Tenten) asked him without bothering to add the –san suffix.

'That's Hazashi-sama to you, and I'm on a diet.' Hazashi said, already exceeding the amount of respect that he should hold for himself. Usually people were only required to say Hazashi-san to him, not Hazashi-sama. Bastard.

They ate their meals in silence, and Neji (Tenten) paid for the meal with a black visa card that Tenten (Neji) had given to her shortly before the dinner.

They left, thanking the host. Kimiko, Yukiko, and Hazashi headed back to the Hyuuga manor, leaving Neji and Tenten.

'Tenten. Head back to the Hyuuga manor and act normally. Just try to avoid everyone to avoid contact. I will be going to the Hokage building to gain information on jutsus. No questions. Please allow me.'

'No problem, Neji-kun.'

With that, Neji and Tenten departed, Tenten heading for the Hyuuga estate, and Neji heading to the Hokage building.

Tenten's POV:

_Fuck Hazashi._

_Fuck that bastard._

_I never want to see that fucktard ever again._

_I hope Neji finds the information that we need to switch back._

_GRRRR__ DAMN JIRAIYA!_

Tenten was walking absently around the halls until someone bumped into her.

'Neji-nii-san!'

'Hanabi.'

_Shit what do I do! Is Hanabi Neji__'__s rival or what?!_

'Say, Neji-nii-san. Did you ask Tenten out yet? I know that you've been dying to! And you know I have your diary… MUAHAHAHAHA!' Hanabi said evilly and ran off.

_What was that? Neji has a__…__DIARY?! And what was that about asking me out? I__'__ll have to ask him later__…__ Seems like Hanabi is a rival__…__ HOW MANY GODAMN RIVALS CAN ONE PERSON HAVE?!_

Tenten made it to Neji's room and locked the door. She then went to bed, knowing that there would be a long day ahead.

Neji's POV:

'Tsunade-sama, I am here on important business. I need some information on a certain jutsu.'

'Yes Tenten? Hurry up though, I need to finish my paper work.'

At that Shizune frowned. She knew Tsunade just wanted to sleep.

'This jutsu is a jutsu that makes you switch souls. Have you heard about anything like that?'

'Ah yes… in fact, Jiraiya was the one that made it up… Why do you ask?'

'I need to know the antidote… you see, one of my…friends…switched with another… They asked me not to tell…'

'And by friends, I'm assuming you and somebody?'

_HOW THE FUCK IS SHE THAT SMART?_

Gulp.

'No?'

'Don't lie.'

'Fine…just don't tell Tenten that I managed to lose so simply.'

'Whatever… who did you manage to switch with, and how?'

'Can't you just tell me the jutsu first?!' Neji whined.

'No.'

'Fine. Tenten and me. I'm surprised you don't know who I am yet.'

'Actually, I do, Neji.'

'Ok… I was walking with Tenten the day you told us to, and we went to this antique store… it had a friendship kunai that Jiraiya sold to us and we slit our palms and slapped them together. We went to bed and we woke up in each others' bodies.'

'Wait a sec… JIRAIYA?! I BET HE'S DOING THIS FOR HIS ICHA ICHA NOVEL!!! DAMN THAT PERVERT!'

'Uh Tsunade-sama?'

'Huh? Oh yes. I believe there is only one way out. I myself am not sure, but I will have to ask Jiraiya-sama.'

'Ok. PLEASE tell me soon.'

'I am aware of your discomfort. You have been betrothed, no?'

'Yes.'

'And you probably have problems with that, right?'

'Yes.'

'And Tenten is in your body?'

'Yes.'

'Do you know how she is taking this?'

'Sadly, no.'

'Ah well. You are dismissed. I will let you know as soon as I am informed.'

'Hai, Tsunade-sama.'

I left.

Normal POV:

Neji left.

'JIRAIYA! COME OUT!' Tsunade hollered.

Jiraiya stepped out from behind a curtain and chuckled.

'It seems that our matchmaking thing is going according to plan.'

'Yes! Now, I'm going to need this volume of your ICHA ICHA Tactics. The one where this scenario happens? I'm going to tell Neji that you told me that the key to breaking the jutsu is following the storyline.'

'MAGNIFICENT!! AHAHA EEEHEEEHEE!!'

'So, Jiraiya, so far we have set them up to kiss. Now they need to kiss after reading the story. Am I right?'

'Yes.'

'And the real only way to get out of the jutsu is kissing?'

'Yes.'

'Well then. Good.'

'But, in all seriousness, the wedding and Tenten's kekke genkai are troublesome.'

'I am aware. But after some observation, I know that Neji does not want to be married to Yukiko, and he does have feelings for Tenten.'

'Very well. PART A: MAKE NEJI AND TENTEN SWITCH SOULS: COMPLETE!

PART B: MAKE NEJI AND TENTEN READ ICHA ICHA TACTICS: COMMENCES!

To be continued.

For those who didn't understand:

Tsunade and Jiraiya are setting Neji and Tenten up by putting them in a ninjutsu that they can only supposedly get out of by kissing. They will find this out by reading the latest volume of Icha Icha Tactics, that Tsunade will give to them after telling Neji that Jiraiya told her that the only way out of the jutsu is to follow the storyline of the story. What the story contains is unknown, and you shall find out, in the next chapter, if I GET THIRTY REVIEWS!

-tenjichan.


	8. Chapter 8

Firstly, thanks for the reviews. And I am expecting more. I just couldn't abandon my story.

And, I need to say something to one particular person.

Wolfie: THANKS!!! I ALSO LUV THE SWEARING… And I KNEW EXCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS WOULD BE GOOD!!!! LOL.

Anyways… on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I AM STRONGER NOW. I DO NOT OWN N-FISHCAKE SHIPPUUDEN.

Man I chickened out… maybe next time…but you all know the sad truth…

Now, on with the story.

_Flashback:_

_'MAGNIFICENT!! AHAHA EEEHEEEHEE!!'_

_'So, Jiraiya, so far we have set them up to kiss. Now they need to kiss after reading the story. Am I right?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'And the real only way to get out of the jutsu is kissing?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Well then. Good.'_

_'But, in all seriousness, the wedding and Tenten's kekke genkai are troublesome.'_

_'I am aware. But after some observation, I know that Neji does not want to be married to Yukiko, and he does have feelings for Tenten.'_

_'Very well. PART A: MAKE NEJI AND TENTEN SWITCH SOULS: COMPLETE!_

_PART B: MAKE NEJI AND TENTEN READ ICHA ICHA TACTICS: COMMENCES!_

After going to the Hokage's office, Neji returned and fell asleep.

The next morning.

'Hey Neji.' Neji said to Tenten.

'Hn.' Neji (Tenten) said.

'C'mon. Let's train.'

'Hn.'

Away from the two green aliens…er…GAI AND LEE…

'Seems we're getting better at acting like each other.' Tenten (Neji) said while casually flinging a couple of kunais her way. Too bad she still hadn't forgotten the horrid description Neji gave of a kunai… he made it sound like a penis during an intimate moment…shudder…

'Hn.' Neji (Tenten) replied.

'I asked Tsunade and she told me she would call us once she asked Jiraiya that teme about the antidote.'

'Cool.'

Just then, Genma materialized in front of them.

'Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, you are expected in front of Tsunade now.'

'Hai, Genma-senpai.'

'Neji Sayonara no jutsu!'

'Tenten Sayonara no jutsu!'

They both teleported to the Hokage office.

'Ah, Neji, Tenten, it seems that you have arrived.'

'Hai, Tsunade-sama.'

'I have received news of your…let's say…unfortunate incident.' Tsunade said while stifling laughter. Actually, she had just put on a genjutsu. She was actually laughing her ass off.

Neji (Tenten) glared at Tenten (Neji.)

'Neji! I thought you were more discreet! How could you let her know?!'

'Sorry… she guessed…'

'Ahem!'

'Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama.'

'Anyway, Jiraiya said that the key to solving this…eh…mishap, will be to read chapter 7 in this book. You must follow the storyline.'

With that, Tsunade whipped out a little orange novel and both Neji and Tenten gagged.

'Y-you want us t-to read t-that?!'

'Yes? Unless you want to be stuck in these bodies forever?'

'No, but can't you read and tell us?'

'I would rather spare myself the humiliation. I'm sorry, here you go. Read it together.'

'Grrrrr.'

'Think of it as a mission. You can't fail at any cost.'

'Fine…'

Tenten (Neji) grabbed the book and dragged Neji (Tenten) to her house and to her bedroom. He sat down on the bed, motioning for her to follow suit.

Cue dramatic music.

Slowly, Neji lifted the book.

He picked up his right hand and placed it on the cover.

Slowly, he turned the page.

The first page came in view.

He flipped 5 pages.

'Contents.'

'Chapter 1: The naked women.'

'Chapter 2: The naked man.'

'Chapter 3: The fingerwork.'

'Chapter 4: The sucking.'

'Chapter 5: The 69 er.'

'Chapter 6: The Kunai.'

'Chapter 7: The soul switchers.'

'Chapter 8: The Kiss.'

'Chapter 9: The union of the bread and the sausage.'

They both gagged.

Neji silently flipped to chapter 7.

The first thing they saw, was the image of the Kunai Jiraiya had illustrated.

'AGGH!!! JIRAIYA SET US UP!!!!'

'Calm down, Tenten.'

'GAH!!!'

'Chapter 7, the Kunai. Many people often say that they would love to be in the opposite sex's body. Why not? I mean you get to see the other person's genitals, namely the female's! I mean how often do you get to see a fleshy, pink vagina in the mirror?! NEVER! SO NOW, THIS IS THE STORY OF TWO PEOPLE, WHO HAVE UNDERGONE THIS TREATMENT. IF YOU WISH TO UNDERGO THIS TREATMENT, PLEASE CONTACT ME, THE FROG SANNIN AT BJ-69-FROG. NOW, I SHALL EXPLAIN TO YOU THE ART OF THE PROCESS.'

Neji stopped reading aloud at that. Tenten looked like she was about to puke… well in real life it was Neji who looked like he was about to puke.

'Do you want to continue?'

'Y-yes…go on…'

'Once upon a time, there were two people. Netnet and Ijen. They were two teenagers who would not admit their love for each other, out of pride. I, the magnificent frog sannin, changed that. I saw Netnet eyeing a kunai, so I took that particular kunai and embedded a ninjutsu deep within the metal, that would activate once the two lovers split their palms and slapped them together, making the blood mingle.

The next morning, they woke up, in each others' bodies. They were so thrilled that they started touching themselves… masturbating…to say the least. Ijen, so pleased to see that he finally had breasts, started touching and feeling and squeezing the flesh. He also started feeling down the whole body and massaged his newly acquired ass. Netnet was also really pleased at the huge d!ck that she had received and started playing with it, ever so often ejaculating out of pure bliss. They both met at training, blushing profusely.

They started coming up with plans to get rid of their new bodies and get back into their own ones. But before that, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Ijen stripped and so did Netnet and they thrust themselves at each other, kissing each other feverishly down their bodies. Netnet rammed into Ijen full force, and finally they kissed- that is, on the lips. The kiss broke the ninjutsu and they flew back into their own souls all the while embracing each other and kissing each other passionately on the lips. They then confessed their love for each other… and then they came to hunt me down to tell me how much they owe me gratitude for setting them up.

In the next chapter… I shall explain the concept of a sausage bun…'

With that Neji trailed off…

'Um…ahem…cough cough…do we…you know…have to…um…yeah?' Neji (Tenten) stuttered.

'No, I don't think so. I will have to investigate further.'

'Thank god! I mean… eew…'

'I know.'

'Let's pretend that never happened, shall we?'

'I have no problem with that.'

'Good.'

TBC.

I know this is a short chapter, but deal with it. I thought it would be a good place to stop. And it's only fair because I uploaded even though I didn't have 30 reviews yet. So ha! And I am expecting 45 reviews. I know I'm optimistic. And to anyone who didn't understand certain…eh…terms… please feel free to ask me… bye for now…

Tenjichan. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Thx to ppl hu reviewed!!!! I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MILLENIUMS!!!!!!!! IT'S BCOS I HAD MY PIANO EXAM, (which btw I believe I completely fucked up- I ACTUALLY interacted with THE EXAMINER hu happened to b a bloody fucking old granny!!!!)

AND I HAD A MANDARIN BIG TEST, AND A MATH BIG TEST!!!!!! AND I HAD (and still have) MILLIONS OF PROJECTS!!!!! (I'm actually supposed to be doing my history homework, I need to memorize my part of the script in the history play that we're doing about the French Revolution at the time the King tried to escape, but failed. My part is count Fersen. Guess what. I wrote the whole script for my group as usual. Because no one else could be bothered to do ANYTHING!!!! My mom thinks I'm working really hard, but right now I seriously need a break, and I seek comfort by writing this. I need one because I had to endure booooorrring lessons from 7:30 a.m. till 1:15 p.m., and had a crappy lunch break because I had to do some shading for my art h.w. during lunch time using CHARCOAL that seriously stained my fingers, all because I didn't have time to finish it during the lesson, because this pessimistic idiot hu sits beside me convinced me to do the HARDEST one out of my collection. (we had to shade four different textures, and now we chose one to enlarge and shade in tone using black, dark brown, sepia, and white.) AND THEN, I didn't even have a break, I HAD TO ENDURE ONE AND A HALF HOURS OF BORING ICT WHICH WAS A GODAMN WASTE BCOS NO ONE'S WORK FROM THE PREVIOUS LESSON HAD BEEN SAVED, SO YEAH!!!!! GAHH!!!!!!

AND THEN I HAD TO ENDURE (not that I mind the karate bit) an HOUR of karate BY MYSELF (bcos my friend hurt her foot, and we were the only two in the lesson) with my REALLY SMELLY teacher who can BARELY SPEAK ENGLISH!!!! He pronounces 'slanting' as 'santeeng'. And I'm like WTF IS HE SAYING?!!!! AND THEN FINALLY I GOT HOME, AND HAD A TEN MINUTE REST, AND NOW I'M DOING THIS!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!

Now, on with the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto shippuuden.

YES!!! I SAID IT THIS TIME!!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Flashback:

_They started coming up with plans to get rid of their new bodies and get back into their own ones. But before that, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. __Ijen__ stripped and so did __Netnet__ and they thrust themselves at each other, kissing each other feverishly __down__ their bodies. __Netnet__ rammed into __Ijen__ full force, and finally they kissed- that is, on the lips. The kiss broke the __ninjutsu__ and they flew back into their own souls all the while embracing each other and kissing each other passionately on the lips. They then confessed their love for each other… and then they came to hunt me down to tell me how much they owe me gratitude for setting them up._

_In the next chapter…__ I shall explain the concept of a sausage bun…'_

_With that __Neji__ trailed off…_

_'Um…ahem…cough cough…do we…you know…have to…um…yeah?' __Neji__Tenten__) stuttered._

_'No, I don't think so. I will have to investigate further.'_

_'Thank god! I mean… __eew__…'_

_'I know.'_

_'Let's pretend that never happened, shall we?'_

_'I have no problem with that.'_

_'Good.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji and Tenten, after having being shocked went to Tsunade's office.

'Tsunade-sama, WHAT THE HELL?!' Neji (Tenten) asked.

'I am aware of your…that is to say, um… your… situation…and I am willing to help. Didn't Neji tell you that you had to follow what the book said?' Tsunade said, all the while keeping a straight face. Little did they know that that was a Genjutsu and she was dying from suffocation because of all the laughter.

'THAT'S…um…PORN!!!! AND KISSING!!!!'

'What she said!'

'Look, Neji and Tenten, all I want for you is to get out of the ninjutsu as soon as possible, so I advise you to DO WHAT THE DAMN BOOK SAYS!!! TAKE IT AS A MISSION! THAT YOU CANNOT FAIL!'

'B-But…!'

'NO BUTS!'

'But Tsunade… aren't we a bit… gulp… young?!' Tenten (Neji) asked.

'HELL NO!!! THIS IS A MISSION! DO IT! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU DO IT IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE OF KONOHA!!!!'

'But BUT AAAAAAAH!!!' Neji (Tenten) yelled.

'Look, it is MY order. And I am the RULER of KONOHA so you BETTER DO WHAT I SAY!!!!'

'No.' Tenten (Neji) said.

'What did you say?!'

'No.'

'I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN!'

'Fine, No.'

'Why NOT?!'

'Cos I know there's an antidote that you are hiding from us, and this is one of your matchmaking schemes.'

'Damn this guy's smart!' Tsunade muttered under her breath.

'Why thank you.'

'You heard that?!'

'Yup.'

'SHIZUNE! SAKE!'

'H-hai!'

'Look, Neji. I cannot give you the antidote because I am not sure it will work. I have only just thought about it, and frankly it sucks.'

'Whatever it takes.'

'There are two antidotes infact.'

'And the other is?'

'Look, ARE YOU BLOODY DAFT?!!!'

'Nanda?' Tenten (Neji) asked. Neji (Tenten) was still recovering from her shock.

'You ARE DAFT! AND I WAS JUST COMPLIMENTING YOU ON YOUR DAMN ANNOYING GENIUS, AND NOW YOU SPOIL IT! GEEZ!'

With that, Tsunade stormed over, Shizune snickering all the while, and put her arms so one was resting on Neji's back, and one on Tenten's, and swiveled them around so that they were facing each other. Tenten (Neji) quirked an eyebrow and Izumo, one of the guards near the door, laughed and flicked open his cellphone, camera ready.

'Tsunade-sama, what are you d-AAAACK!' Neji was abruptly cut off.

Tsunade, using her super strength whammed Neji and Tenten together so their lips crashed together, and she held them there in that position. Their eyes were really wide, and they both started to glare at Tsunade who was not bothering to hide her laughter. She was actually holding their heads in place. Suddenly, Neji and Tenten both glowed blue, their chakra flow changing direction. They were switching souls FINALLY!

They stopped glowing, indicating that the change had happened, but Tsunade still held them there because she had hired Izumo to take a video of it. With some editing, namely cutting her out of the picture, and changing the background to a romantic setting, this video would make her MILLIONS!

Still laughing, Tsunade kept them rooted in that position, until Tenten started squirming uncomfortably because she was losing so much air. Neji was glaring so hard at Tsunade, that if she was paying attention, she would have surely withered and died down to ashes after being flamed by his death-glare. Laughing so hard, she had to let go of them, and they, not having anything rooting them in place, fell down really hard, Neji on top of Tenten, but he acted quickly and caught her with one arm supporting her back, and one arm by the side of her head to steady himself.

Blushing profusely, both Tenten and Neji rolled over so they were away from each other, Tenten panting a bit.

Tsunade, meanwhile, had calmed herself down and was sitting at her desk as if nothing had happened. The only proofs were her evil smirk, and Neji and Tenten sitting on the floor with flushed faces. Tenten jumped up first.

'TSUNADE-SAMA! WHAT THE HELL?! THAT WAS MY FREAKING FIRST KISS, YOU INSOLENT BI-ahhh….'

'I dare you to complete that sentence, Tenten.' Tsunade said with an evil glint in her eye.

'As I was saying, THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS, YOU um... BIG... yeah BIG… JERK!!!!'

Neji got up, a bit ruffled, and nonchalantly stated, 'Excuse me while I go kill something.'

He headed towards Izumo who was cowering slightly, and snatched the phone out of his hand. He let chakra flow into his palm and crushed the phone, letting it drop to the ground in a mangled heap of metal.

'Anyone else with a camera?!' Neji growled.

'Neji, don't even bother. There's video surveillance in this room, you know.'

'Waaah! I spent my salary on that phone! It was new!' Izumo whined, as two ANBU members snickered behind their masks.

'Deal with it!' Neji near-yelled.

'B-but…' Izumo blubbered, his lower lip trembling.

'Tsunade-sama, you do know that I can easily Kaiten this place into smithereens, right?'

'Sheesh! Ok Ok! Here's the tape!' Tsunade said while pretending to take the tape out of one of the video cameras located around the room. Little did Neji know that there were cameras hidden everywhere. Unfortunately for Tsunade, he was smart enough to use his Byakugan. Tsunade handed over the tape, and Neji crushed it.

'Byakugan!' Neji muttered.

He let go of it.

'Very funny, Tsunade.'

Slowly, Neji started walking around the room, occasionally tapping places in the walls with two chakra filled fingers, his Byakugan activated. He was crushing the cameras. Tenten just watched silently.

'Oink oink!' Tonton said. He was snickering, piglet-style.

'Oh, so you're laughing now, let's see what you'll look like as a flattened pancake!' Tenten yelled.

'Tenten…' Shizune growled protectively, scared about her pig.

'All done. Now Tsunade, you have no proof of what's happened. No offence, but no one's going to believe you even if you tell the whole world, they'll just think you're drunk.' Neji smirked.

'Damn!' Tsunade faked. There was a camera that he had missed. It was on the ceiling, and it took in the whole, entire room. Too bad for them, it was the best camera in the room. It was high quality, and even the sound recording was good. It would actually sound like them smooching once it was tampered with.

Shizune and the two ANBUs smirked knowingly. Oh, this would sure give them a huge raise. Tsunade was in a good mood and their pay checks were to be given the next day.

'Tenten, let's go. At least it worked.'

'Yeah…'

They both stomped out angrily from Tsunade's office and headed downstairs.

Inside the office:

'Tetso! The tape!' Tsunade said to one of the ANBU.

'Already on it.' He snickered.

He slowly walked up the walls with chakra enriched feet until he got to the ceiling. He walked until he was just a bit off the centre of the ceiling. He crouched down, (well in normal terms he crouched up- just pretend the ceiling is the floor) and fiddled with one of the ceiling boards. He took something out. It was the tape! He was laughing so hard by now, that he was struggling to stay on the ceiling, and he ended up falling off and landing hard on his arse, that was so bony from rigorous training, that it hurt like shit.

His body broke up anime style, while Tsunade's forehead vein twitched while she frowned, and Shizune, Izumo, and the other ANBU sweat-dropped.

'THE TAPE!'

'I-it's fine, Tsunade-sama.'

'Phew!'

Tetso handed over the tape and went back to his position next to the other ANBU guard.

Meanwhile, with Neji and Tenten.

'So, Tenten, was that really your first kiss?'

'Yeah…' She blushed and smiled.

'I'm sorry.'

'N-no! It's not like it was your fault, it was Tsunade's fault because she was like that and GAH and yeah… and she… BITCH!!!! Oh wait!!! NO I'M SORRY!!! I didn't mean it in a way that I didn't want you to kiss me, and I absolutely didn't mean that I didn't like the fact that I was you, BUT GAAAH!!!!! I MEAN C'MON!!!!!!!! EEEEK!!!!!! I mean SORRY!!! IT'S JUST!!! I MEAN… YOU KNOW….' Tenten petered off unsurely, while almost ripping her hair out of her skull.

'Unexpected?' Neji offered.

'YEAH!! EXACTLY!!! I MEAN SHE JUST… CAME AND USING HER GODDAMN SUPER-STRENGTH… AND YEAH… BUT OMG I'M SO SORRY!!! WAS IT YOUR FIRST KISS AS WELL??!!! IF IT WAS I'M REAAALLLY REALLY SORRY!!!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT IF I HADN'T SEEN THAT STUPID KUNAI… AND YOU KNOW… AND YEAH… AND OMG OMG OMG SORRY SORRY SOR-'

'Tenten!'

'Huh?'

'You're rambling.'

'OH! OMG SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I MEAN I RAMBLE TOO MUCH AND YOU KNOW… CRAP GAH I'M DOING IT AGAIN, AREN'T I?! I MEAN WHEN I'M NERVOUS, AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW FROM BEFORE, AND YOU MUST KNOW FROM NOW, SEEING AS IT'S PLAINLY OBVIOUS THAT I'M RAMBLING CONTINUOSLY BECAUSE I'M REALLY NERVOUS AND ALL, I TEND TO RAMBLE A LOT, JUST LIKE I'M DOING NOW, AS YOU CAN PLAINLY SEE WITH YOUR MARVELOUS EYES WHICH ARE REALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO CONTROL AND GIVE ME MIGRAINES WHEN I TRIED USING THEM PROPERLY BECAUSE I ENDED UP LOOKING LIKE A PAINED CAT HALFWAY THROUGH AN EXCRUCIATING SESSION OF CONSTIPATED-NESS AND-'

'TENTEN!'

'What?!'

'You're RAMBLING!'

'Oh sorry… OMG OMG-'

'Don't start again!'

'Sorry, IT'S JUST THAT-'

'I KNOW! SHUT UP!'

'Sorry…' Tenten finally shut up because she wasn't used to seeing Neji shout.

'It's ok.' Neji said while massaging his temples.

'So…'

'Let's go to the training grounds and meditate. I need some time.'

'Oh ok.'

They walked in silence to the training grounds, people staring at them weirdly, because unknown to them, they were holding hands, and were walking slightly closer together than usual. Tenten was oblivious to all of Neji's fangirls' glares, although they were so obvious, because she was deep in thought. It wasn't until one of his fangirls actually came up to them and yelled in their faces that they noticed.

'Oi, BITCH! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY NEJI-KUN?!'

'Huh? Oh!' Tenten realized that they had been holding hands and immediately let go. Neji looked back to see what was wrong, having not noticed the screaming fangirl. His eyes widened. Meanwhile, Tenten was just replaying what the fangirl had said in her mind.

'Oh, I'm sorry, didn't notice you. Word of advice. Don't use your own name as nicknames for others.' Tenten smirked.

She walked up to Neji and they continued walking, leaving behind a fuming girl. Coughslutcough.

'So, what was that about?'

'Oh just some random fangirl of yours. This time I didn't even need my senbon. I can't believe how mentally weak some of your vain, airhead fangirls are. I mean she couldn't even stand up for herself even AFTER I hesitated because I wasn't really paying attention. Oh and by the way, I really am sorry if that was your first kiss. Was it?'

'Yeah, don't worry. It's not like I would kiss anyone else apart from a certain girl, you know?'

'And why is that?' Tenten asked while smirking.

They had just reached the training ground and they sat down under a big sakura tree, taking up the meditating position.

'Firstly, three quarters of the girl population are fangirls of either Sasuke or me. Not to brag or anything. I can't stand them at all, I would rather have no fangirls, apart from one girl.' Neji said. He saw Tenten opening her mouth to say something, presumably pester who, so he continued hurriedly.

'Secondly, the only other girls I know are Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Moegi, Tayuya…' he blanched at the mention of Tayuya.

'Hey! You interrupted me! I was about to ask who that certain person was!'

'Hn.'

'C'mon, tell me, please?'

'No.'

'Hmmph.' Tenten pouted.

'Anyway, I also to some extent know Ayame, the ramen person, Temari, oh yeah, Matsuri, Tsunade, Chiyo-sama, and a couple of other people from random missions.'

'Why else?'

'Well, because I really like that certain person.'

'Who is it, pweease tell me?' Tenten puppy dog pouted. Too bad Neji closed his eyes so that he could avoid looking at her. He turned his head the other way.

'I also have an arranged marriage. I have already decided that I'm not going to fake the battle, I'm going to defeat Hazashi that insolent freak, but I will ask Hiashi-sama to change the rules a little. I am planning to ask him to make the winning person CHOOSE whether or not he wants to marry Yukiko or not. If I win, I'm going to choose not to. If I lose, well, we'll see.'

'Oh.' Tenten hollowly said. She curled up against the tree trunk, looking down.

'Is something wrong?'

'No.' she lied.

'I know something's wrong. I've known seen you every day for what, 6 years?'

'Well…'

'What?'

'It's just that I don't want you to get married because then I'll never get to see you again.' Tenten said, her eyes brimming with tears.

'C'mon, don't say that! Of course I'll see you again.'

'The thing is, when I was walking down the hallway to your room when I was still in your body, I overheard Hiashi talking to the Amekage and he said that you would have to go back with them to the rain village if you got married! I'm s-sorry, I f-forgot to tell you because we had to read that damn book!' Tenten said, the first tear trickling down her cheek.

Neji's eyes widened and he scooted over to Tenten. He put his arm around her.

'Don't cry. If that's the case, and in case I do indeed get married, we definitely have to make the most of what we have left together.'

'H-huh?' Tenten looked up and sniffled. Neji cupped her face and used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

He brought his face closer to hers and he placed a gentle, soft kiss on her pink lips. Her eyes widened, and at first she didn't respond, but then she kissed him back with equal gentleness. His arms left her face and wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him, and she put her arms around his neck, tilting her head so they could deepen the kiss. They were oblivious to everything around them, and even to a certain dark blue-black haired, white eyed girl who happened to be passing by, looking for a blond haired hyperactive ninja. Her eyes widened, and she hurried off, smiling to herself. Finally, what she predicted happened.

They stopped kissing and Neji embraced Tenten, with her sitting in between his legs, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, his back against the tree trunk.

'You're that certain girl.' He whispered in her ear, making her spine tingle as she blushed.

They had scooted around the tree trunk, unknowingly, so that they were faced away from anyone who happened to be walking by's plain sight, except they had done so too late, as a certain someone had already seen them.

After a couple of minutes, Neji looked down and smiled. Tenten had fallen asleep in his arms, a cutely innocent smile plastered on her face, bangs in her eyes, her buns falling out. Her eyes were closed, her long eyelashes visible against her pale skin. Neji closed his eyes and started to meditate. The hours passed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga mansion:

'Come in.' Hiashi said, after hearing the knocking on his door.

'O-tou-sama.' Hinata bowed.

'Hinata.'

'I-I have come to tell you about Neji…' she paused, 'and Tenten.'

'Yes?' Hiashi raised an eyebrow, his curiousity aroused.

'I don't think Neji should be forced to marry Yukiko-san.'

'And why is that?' Hiashi amusedly asked, already knowing where the conversation was going.

'It's because…'

'Yes?'

'Um…' she thought about it for a short time, 'HereallylikesTenten-nee-chan.'

'Hmm? Can you repeat that?' Hiashi said, really amused by Hinata's nervousness.

'Um…gulp…He really…I mean really…likes…I mean…I think…loves…um…Tenten-nee-chan.'

'Is that so?' Hiashi enquired, already knowing this piece of information.

'H-hai!'

'Any proof of that?'

'Y-yes! I w-was walking near the training grounds looking for N-naruto-kun, because he asked me to t-teach him how to concentrate c-chakra to f-form Genjutsu, a-and I s-saw Neji-nii-san with T-tenten-chan.' Hinata said while blushing, because of a certain blond-haired fox boy. CoughNaruto-DUH-you'vegottabeanidiottonotknow-cough.

'I see, so it's Naruto-_kun_ now, is it?' Hiashi smiled.

'Eep! I-I've always c-called h-him that, Otou-san!' Hinata nervously said, while twiddling her thumbs.

'Ok.'

'W-what about Neji-nii-san?' Hinata asked.

'Oh, knowing Neji, he'll probably come to see me sometime later today. I need to speak to him anyway.'

'And what are you going to say?' Hinata nervously asked, afraid that Hiashi's answer would be negative.

'Oh, we'll see, we'll see.' He said while smiling. Or you could say smirking…

DUN DUN DUN!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!!

IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT, REVIEW!!! AND _MAYBE_ I'LL UPLOAD FASTER THAN I DID FOR THIS ONE!!!! AND BTW, HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN!

-tenjichan


	10. Chapter 10

THX TO ALL DA PPL HU REVIEWED!!!!!! I AM EVER SO GRATEFUL!!! BCOS I HADN'T UPDATED IN YEARS, I FORGOT HOW GUD IT FELT TO GET EVEN ONE REVIEW!!!! I'M SO HAPPY (altho skul is still as crappy as crap can possibly get) WITH MY LIFE!!!! (and skul takes up, what? My WHOLE life practically??) JUST IGNORE THE NEGATIVE STUFF IN DA BRACKETS!!! THAT IS MY DEPRESSING INNER SELF. (I'm just telling the sad, depressing truth. How can you be happy? Skul SUX!!! And u/I just sed that skul took up most of your life…) AND I'M EVEN HAPPIER BCOS I'M WRITING THIS WHILE I'M 'STUDYING' FOR GEO (coughfailurecough) TEST! (coughhowdahelldoyouexpecttopasscough) WHAT WAS THAT? INNERSELF? DO YOU HAVE A SORE THROAT[behind the scenes: I'm pummeling my innerself to crap! SHANNARO!

Now the disclaimer, after that random paragraph filled totally with crap that is dripping with randomosity: I DON'T OWN NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN!!!! I'm SOOO HAPPY THAT I CAN ADMIT IT!!!! LOL:D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On with the story

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

RECAP:

_'__I don__'__t think Neji should be forced to marry Yukiko-san.__'_

_'__And why is that?__'__ Hiashi amusedly asked, already knowing where the conversation was going._

_'__It__'__s because__…'_

_'__Yes?__'_

_'__Um__…'__ she thought about it for a short time, __'__HereallylikesTenten-nee-chan.__'_

_'__Hmm? Can you repeat that?__'__ Hiashi said, really amused by Hinata__'__s nervousness._

_'__Um__…__gulp__…__He really__…__I mean really__…__likes__…__I mean__…__I think__…__loves__…__um__…__Tenten-nee-chan.__'_

_'__Is that so?__'__ Hiashi enquired, already knowing this piece of information._

_'__H-hai!__'_

_'__Any proof of that?__'_

_'__Y-yes! I w-was walking near the training grounds looking for N-naruto-kun, because he asked me to t-teach him how to concentrate c-chakra to f-form Genjutsu, a-and I s-saw Neji-nii-san with T-tenten-chan.__'__ Hinata said while blushing, because of a certain blond-haired fox boy. CoughNaruto-DUH-you__'__vegottabeanidiottonotknow-cough._

_'__I see, so it__'__s Naruto-kun now, is it?__'__ Hiashi smiled._

_'__Eep! I-__I'__ve always c-called h-him that, Otou-san!__'__ Hinata nervously said, while twiddling her thumbs._

_'__Ok.__'_

_'__W-what about Neji-nii-san?__'__ Hinata asked._

_'__Oh, knowing Neji, he__'__ll probably come to see me sometime later today. I need to speak to him anyway.__'_

_'__And what are you going to say?__'__ Hinata nervously asked, afraid that Hiashi__'__s answer would be negative._

_'__Oh, we__'__ll see, we__'__ll see.__'__ He said while smiling. Or you could say smirking__…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Tenten.'

'Mmph…mou sukoshi sleep… mou sukoshi…' (a little more sleep… just a little more)

Neji smiled at this. She was so kawaii in her half awake state.

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He couldn't resist.

'Mmm.'

'Tenten.'

'Sleeeeeeep.' She groaned, sounding like a zombie.

'You do realize you sound like a sleep-deprived ghost or something, who died because of lack of sleep, and judging by your voice, you are coming back to haunt me from the dead.'

'No…kidding…you…bloody…wake…me…uph…at…friggin…5…in…mor…ning…to…to…train…train…train…train…train…train…train…train-'

She slurred in her tired state, mumbling the last part because she was so tired. Neji smirked. Oh he would use this as HUGE blackmail, for later.

'Tenten, the easy way? Or the hard way?'

'Why…do…do…you…ass…kkk?'

'Ok, the hard way it is.'

Neji lifted Tenten's face from his chest, her face automatically changing from a smiling face to a pouting face, and Neji brought her face close to his, and suddenly kissed her hard. Really hard. If it was even slightly harder, it would've bruised her lips.

Her eyes flew open and she blushed, and then got mad.

Really mad.

She punched Neji hard in the chest, causing him to let go, but his face being his regular you-know-that-I'm-better-than-you-so-don't-dare-cross-me-or-I-can-easily-pummel-the-fucking-shit-outta-you face, with his typical Neji smirk.

'Neji! WHAT THE HELL?!'

'Ah. You're awake.'

'Grrrrrr. I was having a nice dream!!!!'

'And?'

'Hmmph.'

'Don't I matter more to you than a dream?'

'No.'

Neji's eyes widened at this, but then he looked over and saw Tenten with a cute playful pout on her face, and his eyes softened.

'Hn.'

'I was JOKING silly!'

'I knew that.'

'Sure you did. What time is it?'

'Does it matter?'

'Geez, Neji, you regard yourself in too high a position for your own good! Don't be so cocky! And in answer to your question, no, not really.'

'Hn.' He smirked.

'And in answer to your question, it's 6:30 p.m. I need to be heading back to the Hyuuga mansion if I want to be back in time for dinner. You are welcome to stay, if you'd like.'

'Sure! Will Hanabi be there? Because I really wanted to ask her something.'

'Yeah, and what about?'

'Hmm? Oh nothing… just… girl stuff… you know? Ahahaha…'

'Hmm.' Neji commented, eyes narrowing.

'What?' Tenten innocently asked.

'Nothing.'

'Good.'

With that she kissed him on the cheek gently, and jumped up, pulling him along with her.

'Hey Neji, do I need to change? Because if I do, I'm screwed, because my place is at the other end of town.'

'Yeah, but whatever. Just borrow some clothes like last time.'

'Thanks.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Hiashi-sama.' Neji nodded his head, and took his place at the table.

'Ah Neji, welcome, welcome. And I see that you have brought Tenten. How wonderful.'

Neji quirked an eyebrow at this; he found it odd. Hiashi was acting so…. Un-Hiashi…

'Kombanwa, Hiashi-sama.'

'Do take a seat, Tenten.'

Hiashi took note of both the newly arrived teenagers' flushed faces, slightly ruffled hair (although it had been hurriedly brushed and neatened) and slightly out of place nervous movements, on Tenten's part.

'Yes of course, H-hiashi-sama.' She took her seat. Hiashi smirked knowingly.

'Tenten-nee-chan, what brings YOU here?' Hanabi slyly asked.

'Oh nothing, really, in fact, I wanted to talk to you! Remember you told me about Neji's diary? Can you tell me MORE? I CANNOT BELIEVE NEJI OF ALL PEOPLE HAS A DIARY!'

'B-but h-how do YOU know?! THE ONLY PERSON I TALKED ABOUT TO THE DIARY WAS NEJI!!!!!'

'Huh? Oh SHOOT!' Tenten groaned. She only knew about the diary because she had been in Neji's body at the time.

'AH WHATEVER!!! See this little white diary? With the yin yang crap on top? Yeah. This is THE HYUUGA NEJI'S DIARY!!! TAKE A GOOD LOOK NOW!!!!'

'HANABI-SAMA!' Neji close to wailed. He glared in Tenten's direction.

'OOOOH!!! HOW much is it WORTH?!' Tenten exclaimed.

'I dunno, I'm planning to sell it to Tsunade for 100000 dollars because she put up notices saying that she would reward ANYONE who gave any EVIDENCE of something about the jigsawing of you and Neji… namely piecing you together or something… she said she already has a video tape… and a book… that Jiraiya wrote or something… and it involved the two of you in some sort of intimate moment? Ah whatever! Don't understand that old hag's English anyway!'

'H-hanabi, what exactly did Tsunade do?'

'Oh um… I think she said she would publish the video in a couple of days when the editing is complete… something about making MILLIONS!!! I overheard her and Shizune talking when we were being given our missions… stupid D rank missions…that old witch will pay… MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'

'Eek! Neji, do you think…?' Tenten let the question hang…

'Impossible! I couldn't have missed any single one of them!'

'Unless… there was one coated in lead! GASP! THERE'S ONE ON THE CEILING!!!! THE CEILING BOARDS HAVE LEAD IN THEM AND YOU CAN'T SEE THROUGH THAT STUFF!!!!' Tenten exclaimed.

'Oh god… you're right… excuse me… I need some fresh air…' Neji muttered.

Neji excused himself from the dining table, Hiashi smirking, while Hinata looked on worriedly. Hanabi was pouting because she still wasn't satisfied with the fact that she was getting D-rank missions, missing the whole point of the conversation. After about one minute that Neji had left, Hiashi said:

'Excuse me a moment, I'll be right back.'

With Neji:

'Stupid bitch.'

BANG

'Old hag.'

BANG

'Stupid Byakugan.'

BANG

'Unable to see through lead.'

BANG

'God damnit why oh WHY couldn't she just forget IT!'

BANG

'AND HOW THE FUCK COULD SHE KNOW BEFORE I EVEN TOLD HER?!'

BANG

'AND JIRAIYA THAT MAN-BITCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM!'

BANG

'AND TSUNADE!! I BET THAT PERVERTED DRUNKARD WAS IN ON IT AS WELL!'

BANG

'AND-'

Suddenly, Neji felt a presence looming behind him.

'Neji, please explain to me why you are banging your head on the wall continuously while shouting phrases of utter nonsense?'

Slowly Neji turned around, cursing himself for not being more collected, and stated nonchalantly,

'Must have been a spasm.' Neji coolly answered.

Hiashi smirked. Neji's pride was far too important for him to act in a way that any other person would call _normal_, in a situation so…well one could only say…crappy…for him, anyway.

'Neji, you've been acting strange for the past week.'

'Is that so? I feel fine.'

'In that case, you're not ok at all.'

'And why is that?'

'Firstly, you stuttered in front of the council.'

'And?'

'Secondly, you seemed to be acting strangely feminine during the past week…'

'Maybe you just saw me at certain parts of the day. I can assure you that I am a male.'

'In that case, why weren't you training much?'

'I was tired.'

'Then why did Tenten know about your ahem… diary… when Hanabi swore that she only showed you?'

'That I really couldn't care about.'

'If that is the case, why did you suddenly get up when Hanabi, a YOUNG girl, just mentioned Tsunade, the drunkard, who apparently has some diabolical plan that involves you and Tenten, hm?'

'Uh…well…hn.'

'I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that.' Hiashi smirked mischieviously.

'Um…well you see, I was hoping, if you could alter the rules, slightly, for my fight with Hazashi?'

'Sure, as long as it doesn't make the fight easier for you…'

'In that case… can you make the rules so that the winner CHOOSES whether or not he wants to marry Yukiko or not?'

'Neji, I've known you for your entire life, and I'm assuming that you don't want to marry Yukiko.'

'Hn.'

'And, you don't want to lose the battle to Hazashi.'

'Hn.'

'So, to make a compromise, so that you can have a good fight, as well as not having to marry Yukiko if you win, you have the cake and eat it too.'

'Precisely.'

'Wise answer. You don't want to marry Yukiko, but you don't want to lose to Hazashi either, because you can easily defeat him. I've seen your new technique, Hakke Hasengaki. So, when you win, you graciously offer Yukiko's hand in marriage to Hazashi, so that it will boost your status, as well as not forcing you into an arranged marriage, am I correct?' Hiashi's eyes twinkled as he said this.

'Hai.'

'Why all the trouble? And you still haven't answered my previous question about why you were banging your head repeatedly on the wall.'

'Oh…um…I just…don't want to get married so…soon? Yeah that's it.'

'Mmhmm.' You could easily sense the sarcasm in his tone.

'And… it's just that Tsunade was being a b-witch of the highest, most annoying order…'

'Uhuh. Neji, I want to know what really happened.' Hiashi evilly stated, almost grinning.

'Nani?!' Neji asked, eyes widening considerably.

'Come off it. I want to know why you and Tenten have been acting so strangely all week.'

'What do you mean? Ehehe…?'

'Neji. The truth.'

'Hn.'

'Neji, I'm serious. You've never been this…rattled…in your entire life!'

'FINE! YOU WANNA KNOW THE FUCKING TRUTH?! WELL HERE IT IS!!! I REALLY HATE HAZASHI!!! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YUKIKO!!! MY LIFE IS OFFICIALLY FUCKED UP!!!!'

'Oh? And why is that?' Hiashi said, slightly taken aback.

'My reputation will be RUINED! FREAKING RUINED!!! That is, if this gets out! But it won't, because I. Will. Fucking. Kill. You. If. This. Goes. Anywhere. Apart. From. Here. I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE GODFORSAKEN HEAD OF THIS FUCKING CLAN, I WILL!' he paused, shocked at what he just said, and quickly added, 'Hiashi-sama.'

'Whatever you say Neji.' Hiashi almost rolled his eyes, 'Please elaborate. Be glad that you are too valuable for me to kill right here.'

'Ok, so here's the damn thing. TSUNADE that SLUT who seriously overdid her OBVIOUS BOOB-JOB, along with JIRAIYA THAT MAN-BITCH/WHORE whatever you wanna fucking call him, SET ME AND TENTEN UP!!!! Tenten saw a godforsaken kunai in the shop window, and when we were walking around Konoha, we walked into the store and Jiraiya let us try it out! It was 'apparently' a friendship kunai thing where you have to slit your palms and press them together. Unfortunately, that MORON put a jutsu on it that… makes you switch each others' effing souls!!! We both woke up in each others' bodies, and that was BEFORE you introduced us to Kimiko and Yukiko! Tenten was the one who stuttered because she was in my bloody body, and had never been in front of those stupid, emotionless jerks of the council who can't think of anything better to do than flaunt off their useless grandsons (coughHazashicough) when clearly it's not gonna happen!!! AND THEN WE ASK TSUNADE THAT FUCKING BITCH WHAT TO DO!!!! AND WHAT DOES SHE GIVE US?! PORN!!!!! UGH!!! AND SHE EXPECTS US TO DO WHAT CHAPTER 7 IN THE DAMN BOOK SAYS!!! SO THEN WE GO BACK TO HER AND YELL AT HER, AND THEN SHE TALKS A BIT, SAYING THE ONLY WAY OUT IS FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE, BUT THEN WE WERE ADAMANT, BECAUSE IT IS ATROCIOUS!!! REFER TO CHAPTER 7 IN THIS BOOK! THEN SHE SUDDENLY CAME UP TO US AND RAMMED OUR FACES TOGETHER HOLDING US IN POSITION, FORCING US TO KISS, MAKING US LOSE OUR FIRST KISSES!!!!!! THEN FINALLY WE SWITCHED BACK!!!! BUT SHE TOOK A FRICKIN SHITTY VIDEO OF THE WHOLE BLOODY THING!!! AND THEN I CRUSHED ALL THE CAMERAS EXCEPT THE ONE ON THE DAMN CEILING!!! AND ACCORDING TO HANABI SHE'S GONNA PUBLISH IT!!! AND THEN WE LEFT!!!! AND THEN I SPOKE TO TENTEN!!!! AND THEN SHE KILLED ONE OF MY FANGIRLS!!!! AND THEN WE SAT DOWN!!!! AND NOW I'M HERE!!!!!' Neji OOC-ly said, panting for breath.

'Wow.'

'Hn!'

'That's the most I've ever heard you talk.' Hiashi stated, while watching Neji pace around the garden almost ripping his brains out, clutching his hair tightly, glaring at anything.

'Shut. Up.'

'And do you like Tenten?' Hiashi continued.

'Of course! She's like my best friend!'

'I mean _like_ like…' Hiashi asked, acting like a little kid.

'Huh?!' Neji stated, eyes widening.

'You know what I mean… do you love Tenten enough to fight against Hazashi to give up Yukiko?'

'Uhm…well…that is to say…um…yeah?'

'Hm. She must be having a huge effect on you… you've never hesitated before… let alone on a girl…'

'Hn.' Neji smirked, regaining his composure. He leant against the wall.

'So, let's go back to dinner. Tomorrow I will make an announcement about the rules of the battle. You have tomorrow and the rest of next week to prepare.'

'Hai, Hiashi-sama.'

'Of course.'

'One request. Erase all of the footage of me screaming in your face from the security cameras. I will seriously die if anyone knows about this. Please, Hiashi-sama, keep this between us.'

Hiashi quirked an eyebrow, stifling laughter. It had come down to this? Begging? To any normal person, it would look like a regular old request, but in Neji-ville, this was lowering his pride by at least 90.

'Of…course.' He chuckled in between the words. Neji glared.

'Hn.'

They headed back to the table. Neji shared a glance with Tenten, and Hiashi smirked knowingly at Hinata. Hanabi pouted, she was unnoticed.

'WAAAH!!! How come everybody gets eye contact except me!!!'

Chirp chirp.

'I think I should be going now, my mom might worry… thank you for dinner, Hiashi-sama.'

'No problem Tenten. Neji, walk home with her.'

Neji looked oddly at Hiashi who was smirking.

'Hai. C'mon.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Hey Neji, why did Hiashi ask you to walk me back? It's still quite early.'

'Hn. I'm not sure.'

'Hey what happened. You guys were outside for a while.'

'Oh I managed to get Hiashi to alter the rules.'

'That's great! Now you can kick Hazashi's ass!!'

'Yeah.' Neji actually smiled, not noticing that 3 eighths of the girl population in Konoha was fainting. (the other 3/8 were Sasuke fangirls, and the remaining ¼ of girls were either married, taken, young, or old)

'You wanna walk around for a bit? I just said I had to leave because it was so awkward being in the same room as Hanabi. That 12 year old knows waaay too much adult stuff for her own good.'

'I see. Sure, why not? Let's go to that place where I saw you do that technique.'

'Yeah, it's pretty. C'mon! Tenten sayonara no jutsu!' She said, while holding onto Neji, and they transported together.

They landed next to the small pond, on some rocks.

'Hey Neji, wanna swim?'

'Hn.'

'O.k., last one in is a rotten Shithead!'

Tenten jumped up, stripping, just leaving her underwear on, and ran, jumping into the pond, almost making Neji having a major nosebleed.

Slowly, he took off his Hyuuga robes, leaving just his boxers on, and slowly walked into the pond until he was chest deep in water.

Suddenly, Tenten came from behind him and splashed him with water, dousing his hair completely.

'What, afraid you'd wet your hair?' She said while laughing. Neji play glared at her.

'Hn.'

Tenten was laughing so hard that she didn't notice Neji slip under, and swim around so he was right behind her, and suddenly he put both arms around her waist and brought her close to his chest.

'Eep!' She blushed.

'Now we're even.' He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

He turned her around so she was facing him, and then he kissed her. This time she kissed back without hesitation. At first it was just a simple kiss, but then it got more passionate by the second, and Neji tickled Tenten's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entry. She easily complied, allowing his tongue to slide inside her mouth, tasting the warm caverns of her inside cheeks. She pushed him back with her own tongue, playing with his.

They hadn't realized it, but they had moved to shore, lying on a flat rock jutting out. Slowly they stopped, lying on their backs, gazing at the night sky.

'Neji… look at the moon…it's so beautiful.'

'Hn.' He looked back up.

'What do you think?'

'I think you're even more beautiful.'

She laughed and gave Neji a hug. He smiled.

(A/N: is it just me or has Neji been smiling a lot lately:D)

'Anyway, seriously, I have to go home, my mom will be worried.'

'Sure, let me walk you there.'

'Ok, thanks.'

Neji suddenly picked her up bridal style and she gasped.

'Ne-hit-Ji!' She hit him on his chest, protesting.

He smirked. 'Girls can't walk.'

He knew this would get her mad.

Suddenly, POW!

She punched him in the jaw.

Neji came back up, tearing up.

'Ten-ten, what the hell was that for?!'

'I thought that YOU of all people should know that I can't stand sexist jerks!'

'I was joking!'

'Hmmph.'

They both put on their clothes, and Neji said, while carrying Tenten, 'Neji Sayonara no jutsu!'

They arrived in front of Ichiraku ramen, and they made their way back. It was already 8:30 p.m.

'Hey Neji, are we training tomorrow? I know you want to beat Hazashi. Did Hiashi say he would change the rules?'

'Yes, yes and yes.'

'Ok, so regular time, 5 a.m. till 5 p.m.?'

'Nah, I was thinking we start at 3 a.m. and finish at 7 p.m..'

'Nani?!' Tenten growled.

Cue Chibi Neji cowering beneath a huge, evil Tenten.

'Sheesh! I was joking! Regular time!'

'Ok, Neji-kun!'

They arrived at Tenten's house.

'So, goodnight, Ten-chan.'

'Arigato, Neji-kun.'

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran back inside her house.

Neji smiled and held the spot where she kissed him.

_'__Hn__…__how lucky am I?!__'_

TBC!!!

Sorry, if I didn't stop, I would have to keep going. Till next time, and BTW, read and REVIEW!!!!!

-tenjichan :D


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O.k. first off I need to get one thing straight, Tenten's 'mother' that she refers to is her foster mom. Thank you, Meligirl, for reminding me!!!!!! Her real parents are dead, as Tsunade said already. (I think- she was explaining about Tenten's Rinnegan… blah blah blah)

Now, I want to ask you all a question. Does love hurt? Because I have this friend in my dance class and she said so. And I'm gonna write a NejiTen oneshot about how it feels like. So I dunno. Should I make it happy??? Or Painful???? And also, I have millions of ideas for Nejiten fanfics. Which one should I go wid?

Slave-Master story. Tenten was disowned by her father, a powerful daimyo, because she was training to be a ninja, in secret. In her father's land in China, this was forbidden. She was sold as a slave. After travelling to Japan, she meets up with Sakura and Ino, after being bought by Hiashi, for Neji's 18th birthday. There, she meets Hinata and becomes good friends with her. Neji is still cold, and Hiashi's idea was to buy someone for him that could talk to him, and hopefully become his lover. He knew of Tenten's past, since he knew the daimyo very well, and thought she was worthy. Etc.

Highschool fic. Tenten is part of the Vampyfaeriez band, who is rivals with the Vampyz band which Neji is part of. Orochimaru, a judge, also a close friend of Sasuke Uchiha, who is also part of the group, unfairly names the Vampyz group the winners of the competition, every single year, in every single final. Tenten and the others have had enough of this. They decide to do a mission: infiltrate and destroy. Tenten has to dress up as a boy, and join Neji's group because recently, one of their members, Kankurou, had to go back to his family abroad because of some family issues. They are holding auditions for a good enough guitarist, and Tenten was the guitarist in her band, so she auditions as a boy. Luck is on their side because Tenten is tomboyish enough already.

Oneshot Nejiten. Neji leaves Konoha for Tokyo, because of some family work there. He is gone and she doesn't know when he will come back. It starts off in Tenten's POV where she is lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, asking herself if she loved/loves him or not. She ends up crying into her pillow and falls asleep, dreaming about what would happen if he comes back two years later. Two years pass. A figure with pale eyes and dark hair comes into school. Tenten gasps… could it be, Neji? (if it's better, I can make it a full story… not a oneshot…)

I do all of the stories. If so, list them in the order you want them in.

PLS VOTE!!!! I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHICH PATH IN LIFE I SHOULD FOLLOW!!!!!

Meligirl- Do you have facebook? If so, can I add you? It would be really awesome. Unsurprisingly, my name is Vampy Vampyfaerie. Actually, this message applies to everyone. Add me if you want!!!!! If you're on facebook. :D :D :D XD XD XD

ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER: I'm too lazy. Masashi can show you all the effing truth by writing more manga:D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Recap:

'_Hey Neji, are we training tomorrow? I know you want to beat Hazashi. Did_ _Hiashi say he would change the rules?__'_

_'__Yes, yes and yes.__'_

_'__Ok, so regular time, 5 a.m. till 5 p.m.?__'_

_'__Nah, I was thinking we start at 3 a.m. and finish at 7 p.m..__'_

_'__Nani?!__'__ Tenten growled._

_Cue Chibi Neji cowering beneath a huge, evil Tenten._

_'__Sheesh! I was joking! Regular time!__'_

_'__Ok, Neji-kun!__'_

_They arrived at Tenten__'__s house._

_'__So, goodnight, Ten-chan.__'_

_'__Arigato, Neji-kun.__'_

_She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran back inside her house._

_Neji smiled and held the spot where she kissed him._

_'__Hn__…__how lucky am I?!__'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tenten walked to the training grounds at precisely 4:57 a.m., yawning continuously, as she normally did. When she arrived, she saw Neji sitting in a meditating position. She walked over to where he was, sitting quietly down next to him.

'Tenten.' He stated, opening both eyes slowly.

'Hey Neji. Want to start training?'

'Not before this.'

'Huh? Wh-'

He gave her a quick kiss and then looked at her, smirking.

'You were saying?'

'I was _asking_, if you wanted to TRAIN, just before you blatantly showed me that you weren't paying the slightest attention to the words that were actually being said, instead to the lips forming the words.' Now it was her turn to smirk.

'Hn.'

'Ha.' She play-punched him.

'Hiashi-sama is going to announce the rules for the fight today at 7:00 a.m. in the Hyuuga training grounds. Come with me.'

'Sure. But can't we train at least for an hour?'

'Yes.'

He stood up slowly outstretching an arm for Tenten, and she grasped it, allowing herself to be pulled up.

They got into their stances.

Silence fell upon the training ground, apart from the occasional rustle of leaves and the chirping of birds.

Suddenly, Tenten disappeared into the trees.

'Tenten, there's no use hiding, I can use my Byakugan.'

She kept silent, hoping that he wouldn't find her, although she knew that that was nearly impossible.

Neji moved his eyes and pinpointed her location. He saw her, (or what he thought was her) stiffen considerably. He sent a kunai whizzing in that direction, but was shocked when all that was left of Tenten was a 'poof' and a white cloud.

Suddenly, Neji was hit in the arm by a senbon. He swiveled around, only to be met with a barrage of kunai, which he deflected with his own. Past that stood Tenten, with a smirking face.

'Nice. You hid in my blindspot, and set a clone up so you could fool me. Good one.'

'Ha.' With that she ran to him brandishing two katanas and leapt up and came swooshing down, feet first, aiming for a kick at his skull. Neji parried the blow with his arms, and as Tenten landed, he swiped his legs under her so she tripped.

Quickly, he pinned her down, and whispered into her ear, 'I win.'

'I don't think so.'

With that, she drove the two katanas hard into the soil, at the same time as using her legs to kick Neji off, and using the katanas as balance, threw herself into a backflip, and did a couple of backward rolls, unearthing the katanas as she did so.

Neji got back up and smirked. He was getting too careless.

Tenten got back up. 'Ha, couldn't get me!' She stuck her tongue out.

'On the contrary.' Neji smirked.

Suddenly he ran full speed to where she was, making clones of himself. He surrounded her, each clone holding a kunai to her throat.

'Now, I win.'

'Fine.' She grumbled.

Neji let go of his clones and they poofed away into nothingness.

'We have time for one more spar.'

'Hai, Neji-kun.'

They got back into their stances.

Tenten acted first, throwing millions of weapons at Neji who deflected them with his Kaiten. She then came running full speed, again with the Katanas, and he couldn't help but notice how graceful she was, swinging the swords in perfect arcs, every blow she made. How even more beautiful she would look, with her hair down flowing harshly with the speed she was attacking in.

Neji, dodging the katana swipes suddenly had the urge to aim for her panda buns. He smirked.

Suddenly, he rolled to the side, got up and threw a kunai so it cut straight through both her hair ties, without cutting any hair off. He watched in awe as her hair, now wavy, from the amount of time it had been in her buns, cascaded freely down her shoulders, ending at her chest.

_'__Wow. Her hair is so long. It goes all the way to her chest.__'_

He made the mistake of looking down.

_'__Woah__…__ who knew she was so__…__filled out__…__'_

His gaze then travelled further down her body, taking in her flat stomach and then her very, very curvatious hips.

Unfortunately, with all the time he had spent gazing, Tenten had taking that opportunity and had come up to him, swinging flails and wrapped them around his chest, and dragged him into her chest. He was caught by surprise.

She put one arm behind his back, so it looked like a really odd embrace, but the difference was that she had a kunai in the hand. She slit his white hair tie, causing his long, silky locks to blow freely in the slight breeze.

'Now we're even.' She whispered down his cheek.

'And, I win.' She added. She had moved the kunai up to his neck.

'Hn.'

With that, she let go of the flails, but at the same time as Neji wrapping his arms tightly around her stomach area and pulled her into his chest really fast that she ended up dropping her weapons. They fell backwards, and Neji supported them by putting out an arm just in time, to stop his back from taking the fall. He returned his arm back to its 'rightful' place around Tenten's midriff.

'Hey!' Tenten exclaimed.

Neji just smirked. He rolled over so he was pinning her to the ground, and kissed her feverishly from her neck up to her jawline and finally captured her lips in a rough kiss. She kissed back, encircling her arms around his neck. They both deepened the kiss, and suddenly Tenten brought them back around so it was she who was straddling him, not he who was pinning him down.

They stopped, panting for breath.

'Who says you can stay on the top all the time, Hyuuga?'

'I do.'

With that, he flipped them back around and kissed her once more very passionately.

Suddenly, they felt a flash. They immediately rolled away from each other, shocked. They looked up, and saw…

'Naruto…' Neji growled.

'Heeheehee. Tsunade o-baa-chan gave me a mission to take photos of you two, DATTEBAYO! Who knew that THIS was what she meant!' Naruto laughed, wiggling his eyebrows when he said 'This.'

'NARUTO BAKA!!! GET BACK HERE!!!' Tenten yelled, flinging kunai at the photo he was holding that had just come from the camera.

'Bakayero! If you DARE tell anyone about this, I will castrate you!'

'H-hai! Neji!'

'Hn.'

With that, Naruto ran off, clutching the ripped photo in his hands. Little did they know that Naruto had made a Kage Bunshin of himself, and it had hidden in the trees taking a video of the whole thing! He sped off, chuckling to himself.

With Naruto:

'Oye! Tsunade-o-baa-chan! I want the dough, DATTEBAYO! I captured a film of the incident! Who KNEW you were so evil! I thought that you gave me a research project, NOT a spy-on-a-Neji-kissing-Tenten project, DATTEBAYO!'

'NARUTO, RUSEI!'

'HAI!'

'Wait a minute, did you say, Neji kissing Tenten?!'

'DATTEBAYO!'

'WOW!! THIS IS BETTER THAN I THOUGHT! WE WON'T EVEN NEED TO EDIT THE FOOTAGE!!!'

'Wakarimasen, Tsunade-baa-chan!'

'I am playing matchmaker, Naruto-dobe, and I am getting Neji and Tenten together!'

'Oh! I see! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'Naruto, your new mission is to spread the rumour around the WHOLE OF KONOHA! Tell everyone that there will be a movie released soon!'

'Hai! Granny Tsunade!'

With that, Tsunade punched Naruto out of the window and he landed face first in a bowl of Chicken ramen, owned by Sasuke.

'Jiraiya! You have collected all the video footage of the whole Neji and Tenten dilemma, right?'

'Hai, Tsunade. We will make MILLIONS from all the money that we will earn from the movie tickets!!!'

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' They laughed like evil rich people.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto:

'Oi, Sasuke-teme!'

'DOBE! What's wrong with you?!'

'Ehehehehehe,' Naruto sheepishly laughed, wiping his face, 'Tsunade baa chan punched me and I landed in your ramen!'

'Baka! Can you see that me and Sasuke-kun were having a pleasant time?!' Sakura yelled.

'Gomen ne, Sakura-CHAN! DEMO DEMO DEMO….. I wanted to tell you something… It was my MISSION DATTEBAYO!!!! TO TELLL THE WHOLE TOWN!!!!!! But I forgot!'

Sasuke clutched his forehead with one hand while Sakura let her head droop in shame.

'AH I REMEMBER!!!!! TSUNADE BAA CHAN TOLD ME TO SPREAD THE TRUE RUMOUR THAT NEJI WAS KISSING TENTEN!!!! BUT THE PROBLEM IS THAT NEJI SAID THAT HE WOULD CASTRATE ME IF I TOLD YOU THAT HE WAS KISSING TENTEN!!!!!'

'Dobe, you just invited trouble! The whole restaurant heard! Mendokuse!'

'AAAAAH!!! MY LIFE!!!!!!!'

Everyone in the restaurant was whispering to themselves, and unfortunately the poster printer of Konoha heard, and he smirked to himself, thinking that he just got a new project- stick posters of Neji and Tenten up around the place.

With that, the man went over and walked up to Naruto.

'Oi, have you got any photos of Neji and Tenten?'

'DATTEBAYO!!! JUST GO TO TSUNADE!!! I'M SURE SHE WOULD WANT THEM FOR HER MATCHMAKING SCHEME!!!'

'Arigato. See you around.'

The man left, heading to Tsunade's office where she gladly hired him, handing him a photo that he would blow up to A2 size, printing out many copies which Tsunade would give to a bunch of genin, namely Hanabi, Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru to stick all over Konoha. All this happened within the two hours from when Naruto found Neji and Tenten, and the whole time they would be listening to Hiashi's rules of the match.

Back to present time, Neji and Tenten:

'SHEESH! Naruto that BAKA will pay dearly!'

'Tenten…calm down… people were bound to find out sooner or later, what with Tsunade heading this whole fiasco…'

'Yeah… but I wanted some privacy…'

'Agreed… but we still have that place… you know, the special place?'

'Yeah!' Tenten visibly brightened.

'And anyways, you already ripped up the photo… too bad… I wanted one for myself…'

Little did Neji know that this was just what he was going to get… Dun dun dun…

Sorry I know this chapter is a bit short, and I wanted to continue and do Hiashi's speech in this one, but it would get long and boring, and also I've just had the idea for the oneshot that I've posted the summary for above, and I can't exactly let go of it, so if you vote for that one, vote whether or not you want it to be a oneshot or a full blown story, and if you want it to be an actual story, I can just start off the same as I'm going to for my oneshot, and change the ending a bit so I can make it an actual long story. So yah! CHEERS!!!

PLS REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!!

Ja ne,

Tenjichan:D :D :D XD XD XD!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!! BTW, I've already finished the oneshot, and I'll probably be doing the full story version of it later. The vote will be on for two more weeks, those of you willing to take time to vote. I've already decided I'm going to do all stories, but I want to know which I should do first. :D

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CLOTHES, SHOES, BAGS, FOOD, NECESSITIES, BODY (WELL DUH), MONEY, SCHOOL STUFF, LAPTOP, MOBILE AND IPOD. AND NARUTO IS PART OF THE 'NOTHING.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'__Oi, have you got any photos of Neji and Tenten?__'_

_'__DATTEBAYO!!! JUST GO TO TSUNADE!!! I__'__M SURE SHE WOULD WANT THEM FOR HER MATCHMAKING SCHEME!!!__'_

_'__Arigato. See you around.__'_

_The man left, heading to Tsunade__'__s office where she gladly hired him, handing him a photo that he would blow up to A2 size, printing out many copies which Tsunade would give to a bunch of genin, namely Hanabi, Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru to stick all over Konoha. All this happened within the two hours from when Naruto found Neji and Tenten, and the whole time they would be listening to Hiashi__'__s rules of the match._

_B__a__ck to present time, Neji and Tenten:_

_'__SHEESH! Naruto that BAKA will pay dearly!__'_

_'__Tenten__…__calm down__…__people__ were bound to find out sooner or later, what with Tsunade heading this whole fiasco__…'_

_'__Yeah__…__ but I wanted some privacy__…'_

_'__Agreed__…__ but we still have that place__…__ you know, the special place?__'_

_'__Yeah!__'__ Tenten visibly brightened._

_'__And anyways, you already ripped up the photo__…__ too bad__…__ I wanted one for myself__…'_

_Little did Neji know that this was just what he was going to get__…__ Dun dun dun__…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Ok, Neji, let's go to the Hyuuga Compound. We need to hear the rules of the match.'

'Hai, c'mon.'

They walked to the Hyuuga compound, and they passed a snickering man.

'You're Neji and Tenten, right?'

'Yeah?'

'snicker snicker You'll be in for some surprises later, I can count on it.'

The man left. He was the same man who approached Naruto.

'What was that about?'

'Hn. Whatever.'

They walked to the Hyuuga compound. Suddenly, Tenten bumped into another Hyuuga, around her age.

'Weapon's girl, stay away from Neji. I'm planning on marrying him after Hazashi wins Yukiko. I'll see to it that Hazashi DOES win, because I want Neji-kun for myself. The name's Haruko. Remember it.'

'Will do, bitch.'

Tenten hurried up to catch up to Neji.

'Hey Neji, who's Haruko?'

'Oh. Her. She's my uncle's second cousin's daughter. She doesn't have Hyuuga eyes though for some reason. She got her mom's eyes.'

'Ah, I see.'

'Why?'

'Bitch.'

'Enough said.' Neji smirked.

They walked until they got to the main training ground in the compound, and saw Hiashi standing on a makeshift podium, with many Hyuuga members already crowded around it. After around 20 more people arrived, Hiashi started.

'Ladies and Gentleman, Amekage-sama, Yukiko-san, Kimiko-san. I am here today to announce to you the rules of the battle that will be happening in a few days' time. It has been approved by the council elders, and I myself think that it is fair.'

A few murmurs were heard in the crowd.

'Ahem. If I may continue.'

Silence ensued.

'Thank you. The rules will be as follows. Hazashi Hyuuga versus Neji Hyuuga. The two men will be fighting for the right to choose whether or not they wish to marry Yukiko-san. It is only fair. Even if the one who loses will have to marry Yukiko, it will not make a difference since both shinobi are of equal strength.'

With this, Neji glowered.

'I shall now allow Amekage-sama to continue.'

'Thank you, Hiashi. Although the previous arrangement was that the best fighter would win Yukiko's hand in marriage, I myself approve of this decision because I feel that it is only right. The rules will be as follows:

Any fighting is allowed, except killing is not an option.

Any weapons may be utilized.

Any Hyuuga techniques that you wish to display should be used.

I will judge the performance, and unless there is a huge difference between the levels in the shinobi's skills, it is the winner's choice. Otherwise, if the winner is clearly better than the loser, the winner will HAVE to marry Yukiko.'

Neji looked at Hiashi who looked at him with an apologetic smile. This meant Neji would HAVE to dumb down his skills. Too bad for him.

'That is all. You may leave. The match will be held in this training ground 3 days from now.'

(A/N: I don't know what day in my story this is, so don't blame me :D)

Neji grabbed Tenten's arm. 'C'mon. I don't want to see Hazashi. He'll have some coy comment to make, that bas-'

'Oi, Neji. Beware, for I will leave you clinging for your life in this battle.'

'Speak of the devil…' Tenten muttered.

'We'll see about that, Hazashi-sssan.' Neji hissed the –san suffix.

They walked out, and headed for the training grounds. Suddenly, Tenten was surrounded by an angry mob of fangirls.

'Down with the SLUT! Down with the WHORE! Down with Tenten who…IS A HUGE BORE!' The leader lamely chanted…

Neji stopped. Tenten glared.

'What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' Tenten screamed.

'HOW DARE YOU HYPNOTIZE NEJI YOU BIG FAT HYPNOTIZER?!'

'Uh…huh?' Neji added.

'NEJI-KUN! YOU'VE BEEN HYPNOTIZED BY THAT BITCH!!!'

'Firstly, you're the bitch. Secondly, I believe that I am perfectly fine.'

'SEE!!! HE LIKES HER! SHE MUST HAVE HYPNOTIZED HIM!!!'

'RUSEI!!!' Tenten screamed. Everyone went silent.

'Look, noob, I have not 'hypnotized Neji.' You wanna know why I called you a noob, oh naïve one? Well, first of all, think of better insults. Second of all, don't waste your breath, and MY FREAKING TIME!!!'

'Look here, boring whore, YOU DARED TO KISS NEJI!!!'

'W-what?!' Tenten looked at Neji who was as shocked. HOW THE FUCK DID THEY KNOW?!

'How did you find out?' Neji lividly asked.

'GASP! SO IT'S TRUE THEN! HOW COULD YOU DESERT US, OH SUPREME ONE?!'

'First off. I am NOT your supreme ruler or whatever…secondly, I was never with you in the first place. Now if you would excuse me, SCRAM!'

'N-neji kun…' All the girls blubbered, and burst out wailing. They ran away.

'Morons.'

'I agree. Hey Neji, HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW?!'

Just then, Shikamaru came around the corner.

'Man, it's so troublesome. Who would have thought that the human ice-cube could make it with a girl?' Shikamaru muttered.

Neji grabbed Shikamaru by his neck and muttered, 'HOW. THE. HELL. DO. YOU. KNOW?!'

'So troublesome. Hanabi, Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru are selling photos back there. You might want to check it out. Troublesome for you, man.'

'GRRR!'

Neji and Tenten charged around the corner, to come face to face with journalists and cameramen snapping photos just so that they could get pictures in their all-fake-news tabloids.

Ignoring them, they headed straight for the stand and headed up to Hanabi and co.

'Hanabi-sama, what's the meaning of this?!'

'N-neji nii san… ehehe… Tsunade sama gave us this A –rank mission… so of course we took it?'

'NANI?!' Tenten growled.

Suddenly, she dashed for the counter and grabbed all the photos and ripped them up… well she missed a couple, and Hinata slipped unseen and picked them up. She smiled. She would like this memory. Neji would thank her later…

Slowly, the crowd dwindled and the paparazzi left. Neji ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

'Well, we can't help it… it's Tsunade's fault… and she's the Hokage… and like you said, we still have _that_ place…' Tenten offered.

'I know, I know. C'mon, let's grab a late breakfast…'

'Ok. But it's already 9:00 a.m.'

'Whatever.'

They walked together, avoiding stares that were headed their way, Neji glaring all the while, while Tenten was frowning, senbons in hand, ready to chuck them at whichever fangirl decided to oppose the ice cube and the fireball…

They sat down at a table in a café, and a waiter came up to them.

'Oh, it's **you**, Weapons Girl.'

'Haruko. It's Tenten, by the way. What are you doing here?' Tenten asked.

'Whatever, Weapons girl. Oh, nothing. I'm just here because my granddad owns this place. I'm the manager, you know?' She smirked. She would inherit her mom's business because her mom's dad (granddad) started the café.

'Well, manager, I would like to report poor service, since we haven't received our menus yet.' Neji added.

'I'm just being friendly…Neji-kun.' Haruko pouted. Tenten smirked.

'Well hurry up, I'm hungry.'

'Fine then.' Haruko handed them a menu each, all the while glowering at Tenten.

'What would you like?' Haruko directed this question at Neji.

'I would like a glass of water, and a raspberry crepe.'

'Ok, is that al-' Haruko was cut off.

'Tenten, what would you like to eat?' Neji asked, obviously enjoying annoying his distant relative.

'Hmm, I would like a glass of hot-chocolate, with exactly 10 grams of whipped cream on top, and exactly 3 milliliters of chocolate syrup squirted beautifully in many circles on top, each circle having 1cm squared less area than the previous, until you get to a dot in the middle, precisely. On top of that, I would like one glace cherry, that has had all the extra sugar syrup drained from it.

Now, for breakfast, I would like a blueberry waffle, with each blueberry having a radius of 0.7 cm. No blueberry may come within TWO CENTIMETRES of another blueberry. For the waffle itself, I would like each individual square to be 1.2 centimetres by 1.2 centimetres. Each square must be 0.6 centimetres deep. Each square must have 0.8 milliliters of 'Renaissance Canadian Maple Syrup' on it, put on in perfect circles, each having a radius of 0.25 centimetres. I would like the waffle to be completely round, with a diameter of 10 c.m. I would like two of these waffles.

That will be all.' Tenten smirked. Neji raised an eyebrow, amused.

'Anything else?' Haruko seethed.

'Oh yes, take your time, darling. I would like the manager to prepare it herself.'

Haruko stomped off.

'Ten-chan, what was that about?'

'What? It's her fault for being a bitch…' Tenten said innocently.

'Uh. Huh?' Neji answered.

'The truth is, I'm not that hungry. I don't even have the patience to calculate pi times 0.5 squared. So, I just want to annoy her. Knowing her, she'll probably spit in my food before she brings it.'

'Hn.' Neji chuckled.

His food came within five minutes.

'Hey Tenten, want some? Knowing you, you're going to leave just as she brings the food in, right?'

'Yeah sure… and RIGHT ON!'

Tenten used her fork and cut off a bit of Neji raspberry crepe and tasted it.

'How is it?'

'Blech! Neji, how can you eat this shit? The raspberries are bitter.'

'I like it bitter? And I add sugar syrup to it?'

'Uhuh… nevermind.'

They had their food and chatted a little, waiting for Tenten's dish to come. Just as they saw a flustered Haruko walk out with a tray that contained a steaming mug and what appeared to be two waffles, Neji and Tenten both stood up. Neji left a wad of cash behind, making sure to give a huge tip.

'I'm sorry, but you were too slow. I've already left a complaint, but Neji's food was quite good, so we're giving you a tip anyway.' Tenten smirked.

They left gracefully, leaving a fuming Haruko who had even used up her week's salary to hire a geek to do the goddamned math. Why? She assumed that she would make the money back because she would charge extra for Tenten's meal, and add service charge. But when she checked the money, they had just left enough money for Neji's crepe and water, with a 15 tip and 10 service charge.

'GRRRRRRR!' She growled angrily.

Tenten skipped alongside Neji. 'Do you think that was harsh?'

'No, I think you put her in her place. She just thinks she's superior because her mother's genes were able to win over the Hyuuga genes, therefore allowing her not to attain the Byakugan.'

'Blah blah blah. In my opinion, she was a bitch… just like any other fangirl. So yeah… Anyway, let's go back to training.'

The days passed…

The day of the fight arrived.

'Neji, are you ready?'

'Are you kidding me?'

'Nope.'

'Of course I'm ready!'

'Fine… sheesh…'

They were walking to the Hyuuga compound after a quick spar for Neji to warm up. On their way, they met Haruko.

'Oi, Weapons girl. Hazashi WILL win.'

'Yeah… sure…'

They entered the Hyuuga compound where Hinata ran up to wish Neji luck. They headed to the main training ground. Tenten already knew the compound was HUGE so she wasn't surprised when she came across a brand new ground that was the size of three quarters of a football field.

'Wow… who would've thought Hiashi actually went through with the whole renovating the East section…' Tenten wondered aloud.

'Hn.' Neji smirked.

'Alright everybody, settle down!' Hiashi called to the people who had filled up the stadium seats.

'Fighters! To your positions!'

'Alright Neji, fight well, but not too well!' Tenten encouraged.

'Well duh… I want to beat him… but if I'm too good, then I'm going to have to marry Yukiko…'

'Good one. Anyway, go!'

Neji walked onto the centre of the hall and Hazashi was there smirking.

'What took you so long, afraid you might get beaten?'

'Actually, no. I was just testing your patience.'

'Hmmph.'

'Alright! BEGIN!'

With that, Hazashi activated his bloodline limit, and Neji muttered, 'Byakugan!'

Neji analyzed the situation carefully. He knew that Hazashi was unable to do the Kaiten, but he was indeed capable of performing the Divination Trigrams Rokujuyon sho. This was going to be easy. Neji needed to get close range.

Suddenly, Hazashi threw a volley of senbon towards Neji, who merely deflected them with two kunai. Stupid move, Neji had had loads of practice in the past with Tenten. Hazashi then jumped and went into hand to hand combat. Another stupid move, since Neji had had loads of practice with Lee.

Neji was almost tempted to let go of the Byakugan because he wasn't even fighting with half his strength. Hiashi smirked. He dodged a couple of karate chops aimed at his shoulder. They had both adopted horse stance fighting- fighting with only their hands. Hazashi left his blocking arm too far out, enabling Neji to grab it with one hand, dragging it in a direction that caused Hazashi to lose his balance, and since he couldn't defend his side that was now facing Neji, Neji punched his gut. This was a basic white-belt technique.

(A/N: I just joined karate and it is a basic attack that I learned today . :D)

Hazashi regained his balanced and jumped back, landing clumsily. Suddenly he muttered, 'Chakra envelopment no jutsu.'

Chakra chains sprang from his arms and went to surround Neji, each chain trying to either sever or grab Neji's limbs, but Neji was too quick. Although a couple of chains manage to latch on, he managed to get rid of them.

'Hakkekusho Kaiten!' Neji spun in his heavenly whirl.

Some of the Hyuugas 'Ah'd and 'Ooh'd. Hazashi was knocked back a couple of metres. He caught his breath.

Neji stopped spinning. He ran up to Hazashi and engaged in hand to hand combat. He was tempting Hazashi to use the divination trigram palms on him. Finally, Hazashi fell for it.

'Hakke Rokujuyon sho!'

But Neji, at the same time, already predicting this, said,

'Hakke Hyaku Ni ju hachi sho!'

They both started hitting each others' tenkutsu points, Neji missing a few of Hazashi's on purpose, while Hazashi missed nearly all of them. About halfway through the whole thing, Hazashi stopped while Neji continued, albeit going very, very easy on him.

They staggered to the ground, (Neji faking), and people were looking on intrigued. Neji got up, with hardly a scratch on him. Hazashi on the other hand was struggling to get up. Tenten could feel Haruko next to her glowering, willing Hazashi to get up.

Finally Hazashi staggered up, two minutes Neji had been pretending to be gasping while tending to his wounds. Hiashi and Tenten smirked.

Suddenly, Hazashi put his hands together in a handsign. Hiashi jaw tightened. Neji's eyes widened. Hiashi opened his mouth angrily, about to say something. Hinata and Hanabi both yelled,

'NO!'

At the same time as Hazashi said, 'Caged Bird Seal, KAI!'

Suddenly, Neji dropped to the ground writhing in agony, screaming in pain. He was clutching his forehead, digging his nails in so hard that they started to bleed.

'NEJI!!!' Tenten rushed to his side, crying. Hiashi stood up.

'Hazashi. Let go of the jutsu, NOW!'

'Nope, no rules say that I can't!'

'Neji!!!' Tenten weeped on his shoulder, trying to soothe him. Suddenly, she stood up, and aimed one hundred kunai at Hazashi, and flung them. About 20 made their mark. Hazashi let go.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BASTARD?!' Tenten screamed at Hazashi.

'Shut up, bitch. I can do what I like, I'm a MAIN HOUSE member.'

At this point Hinata was hugging a sobbing Hanabi while she herself let a few tears slip. Hiashi stormed over to Hazashi.

Suddenly, the Amekage stood up.

'It seems that we will enforce a new rule. Since Tenten-san has helped Neji, Hazashi may choose ONE girl to fight alongside him. Tenten will fight along side Neji. We will now have a 5 minute recovery period.'

The arena erupted into chaos. Hinata, Hanabi and a couple of other Hyuugas surrounded the gasping Neji and crying Tenten…

'Neji…'

TBC!!! HA! I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!!! LOL!!!

NOW, PLS REVIEW, AND VOTE FOR WHICH STORY I SHOULD DO FIRST!!!

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU.

OYUMINASAI! KOMBANWA! OHAYO GOZAIMASU! (whatever it is)

JA NE!

TENJICHAN!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to the people who reviewed:D I hope this update was soon enough! And I might not be able to update soon after this one because I have ANOTHER math test, ANOTHER chemistry test, and a lazy-ass art teacher who is also my form teacher who expects US to do EVERYTHING for our Christmas bazaar when he himself does nothing, bastard. He is so stubborn. For example, there's this guy in my year who cut himself with a lino print cutter by accident, and my art teacher INSISTED that he cut himself on purpose just so that he could have the pleasure of showing off his cut finger… WTH?! LOL!!! Also, I have an English research project about crap, and today I need to make something that the San Culottes wore in the French revolution, due TOMORROW!!!! I'm thinking about making a red bonnet… with the French flag on it or something… and OUR TEACHER EXPECTS US TO WEAR IT TO CLASS!!!! EMBARASSING MUCH:D :D

Anyway, after that long speech of how my school is utter crap, here is the long awaited… drum roll… DISCLAIMER!

Naruto gehoert mir nicht. (Naruto doesn't belong to me)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'__NEJI!!!__'__ Tenten rushed to his side, crying. Hiashi stood up._

_'__Hazashi. L__e__t go of the jutsu, NOW!__'_

_'__Nope, no rules say that I can__'__t!__'_

_'__Neji!!!__'__ Tenten weeped on his shoulder, trying to soothe him. Suddenly, she stood up, and aimed one hundred kunai at Hazashi, and flung them. About 20 made their mark. Hazashi let go._

_'__WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BASTARD?!__'__ Tenten screamed at Hazashi._

_'__Shut up, bitch. I can do what I like, I__'__m a MAIN HOUSE member.__'_

_At this point Hinata was hugging a sobbing Hanabi while she herself let a few tears slip. Hiashi stormed over to Hazashi._

_Suddenly, the Amekage stood up._

_'__It seems that we will enforce a new rule. Since Tenten-san has helped Neji, Hazashi may choose ONE girl to fight alongsi__de him. Tenten will fight along__side Neji. We will now have a 5 minute recovery period.__'_

_The arena erupted into chaos. Hinata, Hanabi and a couple of other Hyuugas surrounded the gasping Neji and crying Tenten__…_

_'__Neji__…'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Otou-sama! How can they continue the match?! Hazashi was cheating!'

'Iie, Hanabi. He wasn't cheating. There were no rules about that, I just didn't think that he would stoop to such a low level.'

'Neji!' Tenten said, hugging him.

Neji sat up slowly, panting hard. Tenten put a cold towel on his forehead. She used bandages to wrap up his forehead because of the scratch marks that had been left from clutching so hard.

Suddenly, Yukiko scoffed from behind. 'Che, who would have thought he would be weakened from a mere jutsu. I'm not impressed.' Yukiko said, obviously liking Hazashi more, and also not knowing about the Hyuuga clan at all.

Tenten glowered, about to yell, but Neji stopped her. 'It's…for…the…better…She…likes…Haza…shi…more…so…it…is…more….likely…that…she…will…marry…him…' Neji gasped.

'Fine…' Tenten massaged his back, Neji's breathing going back to normal. It's a wonder he even survived it. If Hazashi had held the jutsu for even 10 more seconds, Neji could have died.

A couple of minutes passed. Hiashi wished Neji luck, and informed him that he had introduced a new rule where the caged bird seal was prohibited.

'Fighters to their positions! Hazashi, choose one girl you would wish to fight with!'

'Haruko.'

Hazashi had already made a deal with Haruko. Haruko wanted Neji for herself so she wanted to make sure that Hazashi won, and it would work out well because Hazashi actually wanted to marry Yukiko.

'Kuso! Why does it have to be her?!' Tenten exasperatedly said. Neji chuckled.

'At least you can take out your anger on her…'

'True.'

'BEGIN!'

Neji and Hazashi automatically went into the Hyuuga stances, activating the Byakugan. Hinata had healed Neji and he had most of his chakra left.

Tenten jumped into the air and aimed hundreds of kunai at Hazashi. She flung them, but Haruko got in the way with a chakra shield, blocking most of the kunai.

'Na ah ah… You're fighting ME.'

'What use is that?!' Tenten whispered to Neji.

'Just go along with it. I'll create an opening and then you attack Hazashi, and I'll finish him off. Then we'll deal with Haruko, if necessary.'

'Hai!'

Tenten ran towards Haruko full speed, did a couple of somersaults in the air and kicked Haruko to the ground with an outstretched leg. She added chakra to her hands and feet and engaged Haruko in hand to hand combat.

Haruko gave Tenten a roundhouse kick, but Tenten caught her leg and twisted it, while doing a double snap kick that ended up hitting first Haruko's stomach, and then her neck. During the second half of the double snap kick, Tenten let go of Haruko's leg and as she delivered the final kick that hit her neck, and she brought her arms back up. The kick sent Haruko flying and Tenten flipped in the air and landed back on her feet. (Tenten brought her arms up so that she could flip.)

Haruko got up and rushed Tenten. Tenten dodged the blow and spiraled away. Time to use her scrolls.

'Soshoryuu!' She yelled. Many weapons shot out of her opened scroll and began to form the shape of two dragons. Once they were formed, Tenten jumped onto the head of one of them, and commanded both to rush forward. She jumped off as the dragons became two huge volleys of weapons, and she landed behind, watching as Haruko blocked most, and dodged some, protecting herself with a chakra wall. Only a couple of senbon made their mark, after Haruko narrowly dodged an incoming Wakizashi, and a couple of Nihontos, Katanas and Tantos. Tenten aimed a couple of Shoto her way, and flung them, grazing her arms.

Meanwhile, Neji was deflecting many punches and kicks. They had resorted to Hyuuga Taijutsu style.

Suddenly, Hazashi said, 'Jyuuken!'

Neji barely dodged the palm, and he himself performed the Jyuuken on Hazashi, successfully. Tenten, noticing this, swerved a blow from Haruko and ran full speed to where Neji was, in order to finish Hazashi off.

Haruko followed, matching Tenten's speed. She flung a couple of kunai attached to chakra strings that Tenten barely dodged, but they grazed her right arm anyway. Finally, Neji jumped back, knowing Tenten would need the space for her technique.

'Shoryuu, Tensakai!'

But Haruko, at the same time, yelled, 'Suiton! Ryuusei Senpuu!' (Water! Dragonstar/Shooting star Whirlwind- Ryuusei can mean either of those)

Tenten jumped into the air, her scroll spiraling around her, at the same time as water in the form of dragons/shooting stars coming from the ground around Haruko circled her.

'Shit! I need to finish this quick!'

Tenten disappeared in the air and appeared in the air again, many metres away from the water. She bit her thumb and summoned the weapons, but the water came at her. She let go of the weapons, aiming them at Hazashi, but the water hit her full force and she lost her position so she wouldn't be able to land properly. She plummeted head first to the ground. Haruko smirked and ran to where Hazashi was, blocking half of the weapons for him, using a chakra shield.

'Tenten!' Neji ran over to Tenten and caught her before she hit the ground.

He placed her carefully, supporting her on his shoulder. She gasped and coughed out water mixed with a little bit of blood.

'Daijoubu ka, Tenten!' (I found out that Daijemka is actually Daijoubuka said quite fast so it sounds like Daijemka :D)

'H-hai! I don't think my technique worked.'

'It slowed them down. Now's our chance.'

'Hai!'

Tenten and Neji both ran super fast, all the while making handsigns. As they neared Hazashi and Haruko, they said:

'Katon: Housenka Kaze Fuuma Shuriken!' (Fire! Phoenix evil wind shuriken!)

'Jyuukenhou! Nihyaku Gojuroku sho!' (Jyuuken technique! 256 palms)

Tenten summoned around 20 Fuuma Shuriken and they spun next to her, enriched with her chakra. Suddenly she breathed out a ball of fire much like Sasuke's Goukakyu no jutsu. The Shuriken were engulfed in the flames. She stopped breathing fire, and instead was breathing wind out. That propelled the Shurikens forward.

The flaming shurikens headed for Haruko and caught onto many parts of her clothes, singeing the cloth and burning her skin. She was pinned onto the wall really hard. She fainted from being winded. Tenten fainted 10 seconds afterwards, crumpling to a heap on the ground, her scroll acting like a blanket, since she had used a lot of chakra performing Soshoryuu, Shoryuu Tensakai, and the Katon: Housenka Kaze Fuuma Shuriken.

Neji meanwhile, headed straight for Hazashi, and this time, aimed for 256 tenkutsu points, although he missed 200 of them on purpose. Hiashi smirked, again. Neji rendered Hazashi's arms and legs useless, causing him to faint from pain. Neji then fainted from fatigue face first, around 12 seconds later, because he and used up his chakra by using 128 palms AND 256 palms.

'MATCH OVER! Winners, Neji and Tenten!'

The arena erupted into cheers, and a few seconds later both Tenten and Neji awoke. Struggling, they got up and headed to the centre with the help of Hanabi and Hinata. They bowed. Paramedics had taken both Hazashi and Haruko to the infirmary to treat their cuts and burns.

'Amekage-sama, what is the verdict?'

'You shall see.'

'Hai.' Hiashi worriedly answered.

'Neji-san, please come over here.' The Amekage said.

'Hai.' Neji, half carrying Tenten, started walking over to where the Amekage was sat. Yukiko smiled happily. She had started to like Hazashi (god knows why) and had been extremely impressed when he performed the Caged Bird Seal. She also knew that Neji had a relationship with Tenten, so everything would work out fine. Neji and Tenten sat on their knees, their heads inclined respectfully.

'Neji-san, judging from your performance, you will marry Yukiko in 2 days time.'

'Nani?!' Neji exclaimed angrily. Yukiko shot a look of disdain in her father's direction. Even Hiashi looked angered.

'Amekage-sama, what is the meaning of this? I thought we agreed that the winner would be allowed to choose if they wished to marry Yukiko-san or not!'

'Yes, that is true, but after seeing Neji's performance, I am deciding that Neji will have to marry Yukiko. I know that he was only using half his strength.'

'Nani?! I used all of my chakra up!' Neji yelled, forgetting his manners for a second.

'Yeah! He did! We barely won!'

'That may be true of the end, but I know that you could have finished the match off in the beginning. You were obviously weakened by the jutsu that Hazashi pulled, which is what made it easier for him.'

'Exactly! That jutsu will be good because it means that Hazashi will be able to protect Yukiko more!'

'Otousan! He is right!' Yukiko pushed.

'The verdict is FINAL! Neji, you WILL marry my daughter in two days!'

Neji didn't say anything and resorted to glaring at the Amekage. Tenten just silently cried, holding in the sobs.

Suddenly, she got up and ran off.

'What is wrong with her?' The Amekage asked Hiashi, who was now watching the retreating figure with concern and pity.

'A shattered heart, a broken love.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You like??? I know… the DRAMA… the SUSPENSE! DUN DUN DUN!!!

You better be happy I updated in less than 24 hours:D :D :D

But, the next update will probably be ages later 'cos look at the top.

NOW, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

Oyuminasai, Kombanwa, Ohayo Gozaimasu! Whatever it is…

Ja ne!

Tenjichan :D :D :D XD XD XD --()


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for all the reviews!!!! I bow humbly before you!!! Now, my effing dad was so keen on going to Macau, so I had to go along with him and my mom. What shit is that?! I needed to do my homework there!!! But do not fret, for I brought my laptop, so I update fairly soon! But the next update probably won't be for a week. Sorry my story is going a bit slow, and I'm slightly stuck because I have two possible endings, and if I choose the one that I most likely will use, the story will end in the next chapter. Otherwise, it will end in two or three chapters. Till then, read on!

Disclaimer: Mir gehoert Naruto nicht! (Naruto doesn't belong to me)

:D :D :D :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'__Neji-san, judging from your performance, you will marry Yukiko in 2 days time.__'_

_'__Nani?!__'__ Neji exclaimed angrily. Yukiko shot a look of disdain in her father__'__s direction. Even Hiashi looked angered._

_'__Amekage-sama, what is the meaning of this? I thought we agreed that the winner would be allowed to choose if they wished to marry Yukiko-san or not!__'_

_'__Yes, that is true, but after seeing Neji__'__s performance, I am deciding that Neji will have to marry Yukiko. I know that he was only using half his strength.__'_

_'__Nani?! I used all of my chakra up!__'__ Neji yelled, forgetting his manners for a second._

_'__Yeah! He did! We barely won!__'_

_'__That may be true of the end, but I know that you could have finished the match off in the beginning. You were obviously weakened by the jutsu that Hazashi pulled, which is what made it easier for him.__'_

_'__Exactly! That jutsu will be good because it means that Hazashi will be able to protect Yukiko more!__'_

_'__Otousan! He is right!__'__ Yukiko pushed._

_'__The __verdict__ is FINAL! Neji, you WILL marry my daughter in two days!__'_

_Neji didn__'__t say anything and resorted to glaring at the Amekage. Tenten just silently cried, holding in the sobs._

_Suddenly, she got up and ran off._

_'__What is wrong with her?__'__ The Amekage asked Hiashi, who was now watching the retreating figure with concern and pity._

_'__A shattered heart, a broken love.__'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tenten ran off to her regular training grounds, sobbing freely now. Sakura and Ino saw her. Hinata was silently following behind.

'Hinata! What happened?'

'Neji. Can't talk now!' Hinata hurried off.

'Forehead girl! What did that bastard do to her?'

'Oh my god! Ino-pig! Do you think…'

'Think what…'

'You know…'

'GASP! You're not thinking he raped her?!'

'EEEEH? HELL NO! YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA, INO-PIG!'

'FOREHEAD GIRL!'

'INO PIG!'

And so they continued. Meanwhile, Tenten was sitting on a log, sobbing her heart out.

'Tenten-chan.'

'H-hinata-chan.'

'Are you alright?'

'Y-yeah.'

They sat in silence, Hinata hugging Tenten.

Meanwhile, back at the Compound:

'Neji, come with me for a minute. Amekage-sama, please take rest.'

'Hai. Arigato.'

Neji just silently followed Hiashi until they reached one of the private gardens. A guard let them in. Hiashi motioned for Neji to sit on a bench but he refused. He just leant on a wall.

'Neji…I'm sorry.'

'Hn.' Neji just glared at the opposite wall.

'I thought that your act was fine… I just didn't think that the Amekage could see through it.'

'Hn.'

'Even Yukiko seemed to like Hazashi. I wonder why the Amekage couldn't see that.'

'Blind asshole.'

'Anyway, what is done is done. I hope you can forget this. We need to plan the wedding.'

'You expect me to forget this?! No way in HELL! And by the way, I don't give a freaking damn about the wedding. The colours could be black and white for all I CARE. Finished. No red roses and that crap, just plain, white, funeral flowers. To signify the death of my life!'

With that, Neji stormed out, leaving the guard bewildered. He knew that Neji was betrothed, but he thought that he actually wanted to be.

Hiashi just looked down sadly.

Meanwhile, Yukiko and Hazashi are having a secret meeting:

'Haza-kun! It is totally unfair! I thought you fought really well! It's not right. I want to be with you! You're a main house member!'

'Yuki-chan, don't cry. It's not our fault that your dad wants Neji. I have an idea. I will ask Tsunade for many missions to Amegakure. That way we can always see each other.'

Hazashi walked over to Yukiko and embraced her and then kissed her. Kimiko saw all of this from the window. She smiled sadly. She walked dejectedly away from the door and sighed.

Kimiko's POV:

Neji loves Tenten.

Hazashi loves Yukiko.

Haruko loves Neji.

Neji has to marry Yukiko.

Haruko wanted Hazashi to marry Yukiko so that Neji would be free.

The whole of Konoha thinks that Neji and Tenten should be together.

How confusing. So far, I believe this should be happening: Neji and Tenten getting married. Hazashi and Yukiko getting married. Haruko pissing off. Finished. How simple.

Normal POV:

With Tenten and Hinata:

'Tenten-chan, do you want to go back now?'

'No. Just please stay with me for a couple of minutes.'

'Ok. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?'

'It's just that…I just got together with Neji… although I have loved him since I was 9! At first I thought it was a silly school girl crush, but then I got on his genin team and then I realized my true feelings for him. 8 YEARS I waited, and finally I got it. But just FIVE days after, it was TAKEN FROM ME!'

Tenten burst into tears at this.

'Tenten-chan, Neji feels the same way. I bet that he would want you at the wedding, so please come?'

'Just for Neji.'

'And also, I am sure Neji will think of something. If you have waited 8 years, a couple of days can't hurt, right? It reminds me of me and Naruto-kun. I've liked him since the first day at the academy, but he has never noticed me until now. I too, waited 10 years. But it paid off in the end.'

Hinata smiled at the last part.

'I g-guess. I just hope that he will think of something… anything!'

'As long as it's short of running off, I'm sure you'll be fine. I have an idea. Hiashi's going to invite all of Konoha 12, so I'm sure we'll think of something. Anyway, are you going to be alright?'

'Yeah… I'll be fine. I just want to go home and sleep.'

'Ok.'

'Arigato, Hinata-chan.'

'Ja ne!'

'Ja ne!'

Tenten left, and headed back for her house. She went straight to her bedroom and locked the door, after making sure her mom wasn't there. She layed down on her bed, sighing. She knew that if she wasn't lucky, it would be her last two days seeing Neji, that is, unless she got frequent missions to Amegakure. She would have to ask Tsunade about that.

She jumped out of bed, and walked towards the Hokage building after cleaning up a bit. On her way she met Hazashi.

'Hey Hazashi.'

'Tenten.'

'What's your reason for going to the Hokage?'

'I'm going to ask for more missions to Amegakure.'

'Really? Me too. Why?'

'Yukiko. You?'

'Neji. Seems like we have the same problem.'

'Why don't we ask her together?'

'Sure… I don't see a problem with that.'

They headed towards the Hokage building. Tenten was shocked that for once he wasn't being a jerk. Maybe love influenced him…

'Tsunade-sama, Tenten and Hyuuga Hazashi here to see you.' Shizune said.

'Hai. KOI!' (come in)

They entered the room.

'Tsunade-sama.' They both said respectfully.

'Nani?! I'm busy.'

'Sumimasen, but Hazashi and I were wondering if you could give us more missions to Amegakure.'

'Nande?'

'Because… we feel like it?' Hazashi answered.

'Yeah… sure… Is this about Neji and Yukiko's wedding?'

Neither Tenten nor Hazashi answered. They just looked away.

'Hmm. Just as I suspected. I COULD try to speak with the Amekage, but as you know, he is a stubborn asshole. Do not tell him I said that. It would not work. As a compromise, I should be able to give you many missions to Amegakure.'

With this, both Tenten's and Hazashi's eyes lit up considerably.

'Domo Arigato Gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama.'

'Hai! Be gone!'

'Wakarimasu.'

Hazashi and Tenten both left.

'Ja ne, Tenten.'

'Sayonara, Hazashi.'

Seems like both people made a valuable ally.

Tenten headed to Ino's house now that she was in a good mood.

She rang the doorbell. This was one day she wouldn't mind stepping into the pits of hell _willingly_.

'Tenten-chan?'

'Ino-chan! I want to go shopping with you!'

'You…what?!'

'Can you go shopping with me? I need to pick out a dress for the wedding in two days!'

'Did…you just say…the words…shopping and me, in the same sentence?'

'Yeah?'

'Hold on a second.'

Ino left the doorway for a second, picked up a shoebox that had previously contained brand new shoes, and screamed into it.

'There, all done.' Ino grinned. 'We need to call Sakura and Hinata!'

'Ok.'

Ino called up Sakura and Hinata, but they both weren't free. Sakura had to perform a few medical tests with Tsunade, and Hinata had to assist Hiashi and Kimiko in planning the wedding, since both Yukiko and Neji were still annoyed. The Amekage was just a stubborn assholuva lazy ass.

'Ah well, guess it's just you and me.' Ino sighed.

'That's ok. You have the best eye for fashion.'

'Wait, I have an idea! Since today is the only day you have ever willingly had a girl's day out, we should have full body works!'

'Fine…'

'It's my treat! My aunt owns the place so we can get it free.'

'In that case… alright.'

'Yatta!'

Ino dragged Tenten to her Aunt's parlour.

'Ah, Ino-chan! You have brought a friend! What would you like today?'

'Full works.'

'Ah ok!'

Ino's aunt called over to some random lady who led them to a private room. Inside were two other ladies, getting some wax ready.

'Ok, girls. We will start with waxing. Full arms, legs, back and face.'

'Eek! Ino!'

'Tenten, relax, it's not painful!'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive.'

The girls undressed and wrapped a towel around themselves. The lady told them to sit up slightly. They would be starting on the face. Slowly, the ladies applied moisturizing balm on their eyebrows and upper lip. Then, they applied some pale green stuff onto parts of their eyebrows. This was the wax. It was special wax that would slow down hair growth if used often. The ladies then placed a small strip of cloth over each eyebrow and pressed them down, rubbing them, ensuring it was stuck on evenly. Suddenly, they ripped off each piece of cloth. It didn't hurt as much as Tenten expected.

They did the same for their arms, back, legs and underarms. Finally, they applied the moisturizing oil that would stop their skin from itching. The girls were done. Now they had perfect eyebrows, and glowing skin all over.

'Ok, Tenten, let's go shopping for the dress. I myself need one!'

'Hai.'

They entered the dress shop and selected a pale ash coloured (grey blue) dress for Ino that complimented her eyes. It had thin spaghetti straps and was V neck. They wandered around a bit.

'Ino-chan, I want to find something that's good for a funeral, or a farewell. Something elegant and black.'

'Why?'

'Well… It's like I'm saying bye to Neji.'

'Ah I see. Anyway, let's look over here.'

They walked around until they came to the formal section. They finally found the perfect dress. It had a shirred bodice, and just above her stomach, the bodice stopped. The dressed flowed gracefully from there on until just past her mid thigh, where it bounced. It was strapless. At the back of the bodice, there were 3 bows, so it became corset-like, except the bows were made from the same material as the bodice and were already tied on, so it didn't count as a corset. It was black, and when light shone on it, it became silver.

'Tenten, it's perfect. And I know the exact jewellery you should wear with it.'

'Ok, I'll take it.'

Ino then lead Tenten into a store meant for Goths. They went up to the accessory section and looked at the chokers.

Tenten picked out a black beaded choker that tied at the front with a black ribbon, making a small bow. In the centre of the bow, a small, white rose made out of moonstone was sewed in.

'I like it, Ino. I have reasons for taking it.'

'Why? That one's meant for funerals?'

'It signifies white. A white rose to signify the death of my life.'

Ino stayed silent at this one. They bought the choker and they left. Ino went home and Tenten went home and dropped off her stuff. She then decided to take a walk outside.

She went up the Hokage mountain and walked till she came to a tree. It was on a cliff, and you could see the entire village of Konoha. It was night time, and you could see all the bright lights glowing.

She sat down quietly. She stared up at the moon, letting a couple of tears fall. They glistened like the stars in the sky.

Suddenly, she noticed someone beside her. He was meditating on the other side of the tree, which was why she hadn't noticed him in the first place. She should've noticed the chakra, but since it was so familiar, and she was near it every day, she had taken it for granted to the point where it was like regular air to her.

'Neji?'

Neji exhaled, Tenten sighed. At least they were here together in a beautiful place, alone, where they could talk.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!! Sorry this story is going a bit slow, especially this chapter, but like I said at the top, depending on what my friend says, this story will end in the next chappy, or in a couple of chappys because I have two ideas for endings, and I havent' decided yet. Otherwise I might have ended the story in this chapter. :D

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!

-tenjichan :D :D :D XD XD XD


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to everyone who reviewed:D :D :D I bow before you humbly. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was kind of stuck. Also, I released the first chapter of my slave-master Nejiten, and I will resume it as soon as I feel un-guilty about abandoning this piece. So, read on.

Disclaimer: Me own no Naruto stuff.

Now on wid da story:D :D :D XD XD XD

XxxXXXxxX

_Flashback:_

_Tenten__ picked out a black beaded choker that tied at the front with a black ribbon, making a small __bow__. In the centre of the bow, a small, white rose made out of moonstone was sewed in._

_'__I like it, __Ino__. I have reasons for taking it.__'_

_'__Why? That one__'__s meant for funerals?__'_

_'__It signifies white. A white rose to signify the death of my life.__'_

_Ino__ stayed silent at this one. They bought the choker and they left. __Ino__ went home and __Tenten__ went home and dropped off her stuff. She then decided to take a walk outside._

_She went up the __Hokage__mountain__ and walked till she came to a tree. It was on a cliff, and you could see the entire village of __Konoha__. It was night time, and you could see all the bright lights glowing._

_She sat down quietly. She stared up at the moon, letting a couple of tears fall. They glistened like the stars in the sky._

_Suddenly, she noticed someone beside her. He was meditating on the other side of the tree, which was why she hadn__'__t noticed him in the first place. She should__'__ve noticed the chakra, but since it was so familiar, and she was near __it every day, she had taken it for granted to the point where it was like regular air to her._

_'__Neji__'_

_Neji__ exhaled, __Tenten__ sighed. At least they were here together in a beautiful place, alone, where they could talk._

XxxXXXxxX

'Tenten.'

She scooted around the tree and sat in Neji's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder. She rested her head back so her forehead was brushing against his cheek. He rubbed her arms and she let out a tired moan of pleasure.

'Neji, I asked Tsunade-sama for more missions to Ame. Can you believe Hazashi was there as well? Apparently he will miss Yukiko.'

'I was aware that he harboured feelings for her.'

'Really? How did you know?'

'Kimiko told me shortly before I came here. She happened to see them together.'

'This makes things more complicated.'

'Hn.'

They went into a comfortable silence. Neji just closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet jasmine scent of her shampoo. Tenten just closed her eyes letting some more tears fall. They landed on Neji's arm, immediately making him alert.

'Tenten, what's wrong?'

'Promise never to forget me?'

'How could I ever forget you, Tenten?'

'Just promise!'

'I will never forget you, Tenten. I will always love you.'

'Arigato, Neji.'

She turned around and hugged him properly. He returned the gesture and held her tight, her tears falling onto his shoulder.

'I'll miss you, Tenten.'

'Me too. Hopefully I'll…be..able t-to… see…you in A-Ame…' Her lower lip trembled.

'It's alright. We'll see each other again. Don't cry.' He rubbed soothing circles on her back. Slowly, she wiped away her tears and just leant on Neji, her arms circling his neck, giving Neji a back view of her slim waist and wide hips.

Slowly, she lifted her head and kissed him full of passion on the lips. He kissed back with even more strength and the kiss ended up being a tongue-war. His tongue tried to gain dominance over hers, tasting her sweet inside cheeks and she fought back, but in vain. He was stronger. They let go, in desperate need of oxygen, with a loud 'smack' ish sound, and dove back down for another kiss. Tenten's buns got tangled up so she let Neji let them loose, her originally straight, now wavy hair cascading down around four inches under her shoulders. Her fingers now had a strong grip hold on Neji's hair, a slender fingers occasionally brushing through it or grasping it tight.

Neji's hands found their way up her shirt and he felt over her smooth, unblemished skin, going from her back around and up her front over her flat waist and stomach, making her gasp at the cold, tingling sensation, making her skin go hot to the touch.

'..Ne…ji!' She breathed, all the while kissing him as he felt her torso all the way up to her neck. She placed her arms on his bare chest, slightly shifting the robes and rubbing circles making him groan slightly. He then decided to rid her of her shirt and she undid the sash holding his robe together. He stared at her cream skin astonished by the glow of beautiful skin.

He slid off her pants and she slid his off as well. Tenten then wrapped her legs around his waist and continued kissing him. He rubbed his arms up and down her back, dying to take off the bandages that wrapped her upper torso from under her arms to just below her bust, but he respected her more than that and he wanted to be respected by her as well. Tenten mentally thanked him for that. But he still rubbed her breasts in circles in different directions at the same time causing her to moan, her eyes flicking open and closed sultrily. He could swear that her eyelids were moving really slowly on purpose, her moist eyelashes waving at him, taunting him. Neji could feel himself harden at her touch, but had enough self control not to just give in to his raging hormones and fuck her senseless.

(A/N: I think I'll wait till I'm 13 to write lemons…just a couple more weeks :D …I'd feel ashamed if I wrote one when I'm still 12…and anyway this story is T rated…)

Slowly, their bout of passion slowed down until Tenten was panting slightly, arms gently embracing his neck, her fingers running through his long silky locks, his arms still rubbing her almost bare back and then up to massage her shoulders.

'Tenten, I love you and no one else will have a bigger place in my heart.'

'Neji?'

'No, let me finish. If it weren't for you who tried to help me before the Chuunin exams to get stronger, and also try to open my heart a little, even Naruto's words would not have affected me. If it wasn't for you who helped me after the Chuunin exams, and after I nearly died on the Sasuke retrieval mission, I would still be a cold shell of a human. If you hadn't scolded me about being reckless, the day I woke up, I would never have realized anyone actually cared for me. If you hadn't been so caring, I would never have realized my true feelings for you. Arigato Gozaimasu, Tenten. I will miss you and I will never forget you. I **can** never forget you after all you have done for me. So, Tenten, sparring partner, friend, best friend, lover, I love you, and it will never die.'

'…Neji…' Tenten was speechless. Once again, tears glistened in her eyes and fell slowly one by one, trickling down her flushed cheeks, occasionally reaching her lips and trickling around till they reached her chin where they dripped like liquid diamonds onto Neji's hair, dampening it or just dripping once again.

'I-I need to be going. My mom will be worried. Good luck at the wedding Neji, and if this is the last time I see you before then, I want you to have this.'

She took off a silver necklace around her neck with a silver katana hanging as the pendant. The miniature hilt was made of obsidian encrusted with diamonds in the pattern of a dragon. Each diamond was one dragon's scale. Neji's eyes widened as she pressed it into his palm.

'Take it. It was my real mother's, apparently. It was found around my neck when I was left with the Hokage.'

'But it's your only memory left of your mother. I can't possibly take it! I've never seen you without it!'

'Precisely the reason I am giving it to you. It was my mother's, therefore I cannot forget it, and since it will be with you, I will never forget you. However, I will know when it breaks for my chakra is connected to it. If you break it, I will know that you have moved on and forgotten me.'

'Tenten, I would never do that, ever!'

'That's true, for now. Just keep it, please? For me?'

'Ok.'

'Good luck for the wedding, Neji. In case I don't see you before then, congratulations.' Tenten forced a smile. Neji smiled sadly.

'Oyuminasai, Tenten.'

'Ja ne.'

Tenten dejectedly jumped down the Hokage faces and landed on the Hokage building roof, ninja style. She then made her way down the stairs and headed home. She fell asleep.

One day went by in a jiffy, her time spent buying Neji's wedding present. In the end, she decided she would give him the katana she made when she was 15, in his honour, but couldn't bring herself to give it to him for she was too embarrassed. The hilt was black with a metal framework of intricate designs. Encrusted in some places were lavender and purple gems, probably topaz, amethyst, tourmaline or purple sapphire. The lavender gems reminded her vaguely of his eyes. She spent the day sharpening and polishing the blade, a bit dull from being kept inside so much. Afterwards, she placed it in an old box attained from buying a katana, and wrapped it with black wrapping paper with a Yin Yang sign on the front. She fell asleep shortly after getting ready for bed, from fatigue.

XxxXXXxxX

The next day, Tenten woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She would have been happy had she not known that today was Neji's wedding day. Slowly, she got out of bed, giving herself four hours to get ready before the wedding. She went into her bathroom and took a long hot shower, using scented soaps and extra conditioner and shampoo to give her hair more shine. She smelled of rose today. She then blow dried her hair and straightened it out using a straightening iron. When her hair was straight, it went down to 6 or 7 inches under her shoulders. It shone brightly because it was so sleek. She then took off her bathrobe and slowly slid into her dress. It was strapless and showed a little bit of her cleavage, and showed off her bare skin, glowing from the moisturizer she had applied the previous night. The dress reached mid thigh, and showed off her long creamy legs, and also hugged her torso, basically showing off her whole figure.

She then combed her hair out, picking up half of it. She twisted that half into a single bun at the back of her head, leaving a couple of bangs that reached her cheeks to frame her face. The remaining half of her hair was left down, and she placed some on each of her shoulders so it reached her chest. Not a single hair was out of place.

She then opened her drawer and took out a makeup set that she had never used before. Inside was a bronzer, a couple of different coloured blushes, around 10 tubes of lipstick and 10 tubes of lip gloss, two tubes of base gloss, 5 shades of eyeliner, 5 shades of mascara, 2 shades of foundation, and a whole eye shadow set. She ignored most of this and picked out a tube of pale pink lip gloss and pale blue lip gloss, dark grayish blue eyeliner, black mascara, grey and blue eye shadow.

She took out some moisturiser and applied it to her face. She then brushed the bronzer faintly along her jaw line and dabbed it on her cheeks. That was all she would need. She then applied the pale blue lip gloss onto her lips. On top of that, using an ear bud as an applicator, she smudged the pink lip gloss onto her lips, creating a shiny pink and blue pale lip gloss that stood out over her pink lips, depending on which angle you looked at it from. She then applied the eyeliner, drawing it on the upper eyelid quite starkly, and on the lower one quite faintly. She then applied a little dab of both the grey and blue eye shadow on each eye, and smudged it so the further she went up, the less eye shadow there was, so nearer her eyelashes it was darker. She then brushed mascara softly onto her upper eyelashes on each eye, and blinked a few times, rubbing off any excess bits, careful not to smudge them. It was waterproof anyway, so it didn't really make a difference. Her face was now done.

As finishing touches, she placed a silver ring, on a finger on her left hand that Neji had given to her as a birthday present. It had a lapis lazuli gem in it, and it matched with her eye shadow since it sparkled blue. She wore simple, black strappy 3 inch heels. They made her legs look longer and more slender. As a final touch, she wore the choker she had bought. She picked up her baby phat black handbag that had silver chains on it and looked at the time. She had fifteen minutes to get to the wedding.

She walked out the door after greeting her mom and walked elegantly to the Hyuuga manor where the wedding was taking place. Many of Konoha's teenagers would have wolf whistled at her, and some did, but they saw the dead expression on her face and noticed her mood. They just opted to stare at her beautiful figure. They couldn't recognize her. She looked like a dead angel.

She entered the manor after showing two ogling guards her invitation, and walked to the Hyuuga banquet hall. Inside, seats were set up and a few metres in front was the platform with the altar positioned in the centre. She headed quietly towards Ino and Sakura, since Hinata was busy helping Neji.

'Hey Ino, have you seen that girl in Konoha before?'

'Huh? You mean the one coming towards us? Umm…no…hey, wait a second, haven't I seen that dress before? OH MY GOSH! WAIT! THAT'S TENTEN! I BOUGHT THAT DRESS AND CHOKER WITH HER THE OTHER DAY!'

'Oh my freaking gawsh! Tenten looks HAWT!'

'I know! Hey Tenten! Over here!'

Tenten headed up to them and sat down in a seat next to them glumly. A few seats away were Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji. They were all dressed in tuxes, Sasuke with a blue bow tie, Shikamaru with a grey, Shino with a black, Naruto with an orange, Kiba with a red, and Chouji with a blue as well. Lee wasn't there because he was Neji's best man.

'Tenten, you look amazing!'

'Thanks…' She muttered halfheartedly. Many boys' heads had turned her way because of her fantastic glowing skin which stood out against the black clothes she was wearing. Her face was beautiful, except the only setback were her lifeless eyes. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, Ino and Sakura looking on with pity.

'Hey Tenten. It's started.' Ino whispered.

'Ok.'

No music played as Neji walked onto the platform with a stone cold expression. His gaze swept across the entire room and lingered longer on Tenten. His lips quirked up when he saw her and sadness flicked across his eyes. She looked up and met his gaze, holding it for so long that Neji didn't notice Yukiko even enter. Hiashi noticed this and sighed.

Neji was wearing a white men's kimono with a blueish grey obi, and Yukiko was wearing a white female's kimono with a pink obi. Both kimonos had intricate designs stitched onto the collar and sleeves in the same colour as the obis.

The Amekage and Hiashi stepped forward to the altar where Yukiko and Neji were standing. A few steps away from Neji stood Lee in a tux with a green bow tie, and a few steps away from Yukiko stood Kimiko in a white dress.

The Amekage started speaking.

'Good day, everyone. We have gathered here today to wed these two lucky teenagers in holy matrimony. Hyuuga Neji shall walk out today married to Ameno Yukiko, my eldest daughter. We believe that this shall strengthen ties between Konoha and Ame.'

Someone in the audience coughed. Hinata hurriedly came to sit down beside Tenten. The Amekage went on and on.

'If anybody believes that these two should not be married, say it now, or forever hold your peace.'

Suddenly, everyone around Tenten from Konoha 12 raised their hands. Lee up front raised his hand as well. The Amekage's eyes widened. Neji grinned. As if rehearsed, they all stood up and walked out of the banquet hall in disgust, one by one through the door. Now, Tenten was alone in her row. She shrunk down in her seat embarrassedly after Neji caught her gaze.

'If that's all, we shall continu-'

Suddenly, Kimiko walked out, leaving all the elders in the room bewildered.

'We shall now continue.' The Amekage, masking his anger, said. Hiashi smirked.

The Amekage went on and on.

'Ameno Yukiko, do you take Neji as your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I would love to say no, but, I do.' The Amekage glared at her.

'Neji Hyuuga, do you take Yukiko as your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I would love to say no, but I do.'

Both Neji and Yukiko grinned. The Amekage had made a mistake in the speech. Although it was tiny, it was a mistake nonetheless. He had said 'Neji Hyuuga' instead of 'Hyuuga Neji' and he had omitted the surnames of both Neji and Yukiko when asking if they would take that person as their lawfully wedded husband/wife.

'Place these Hyuuga rings on your fingers to complete the ceremony.'

Yukiko, Kimiko, Hazashi and Neji had made a deal. As soon as the Amekage would say those words, Kimiko would activate a jutsu so that it would look like Yukiko had indeed worn the ring. In actuality, she had worn a fake ring Hazashi had given her that looked like the correct wedding ring. Only Neji had worn the actual ring.

'You are now officially married.'

Yukiko and Kimiko's genjutsu skills were the only that surpassed the Amekage himself, so everyone was fooled by Kimiko's jutsu.

Yukiko and Neji walked out, hand in hand, Neji winking at Tenten. In Yukiko's hand was the actual ring, and she slipped it to Neji unseen.

Slowly, people started filing out of the banquet hall to an even bigger banquet hall where the buffet tables were set up, along with a lot of round tables where people were assigned to seats. Tenten was assigned to the same table as Kimiko, Yukiko, Neji, Lee and Hazashi. Unfortunately, the rest of Konoha 12 still weren't present. They were still outside, presumably upset with the marriage. Tenten had to compliment them on their dramatism. She smiled the first smile she had in the whole day.

Neji's POV:

_I want to surprise __Tenten__Yesterday, the __Hokage__ said that she would send her on a mission to __Amegakure__ immediately along with __Hazashi__. Hmm, that would be the perfect __opportunity__...to reveal the false wedding t__o__ the __Amekage__…__I__'__ll tell Yukiko and __Hazashi__ later, after __Tenten__'__s__ gone__…__it won__'__t be a surprise otherwise__…__smirk sadistically__…__Holy shit! __Tenten__ looks amazingly hot. She should dress like this more often…__she__'__s so curvy! __GASP GET__ AWAY YOU BAD THOUGHTS!_

Normal POV:

Tenten walked gracefully over to their table.

Neji suddenly smirked sadistically, and then flushed a little pink. He quickly regained his cold expression.

'Hey Neji, or should I say '_husband_,' why are you smirking?' Yukiko sarcastically said the 'husband,' and chuckled after it. Neji and her were hiding something, Hazashi and Kimiko could tell.

'You'll see…you'll see…I have an idea…and everything should work out fine…' Neji replied.

XxxXXXxxX

TBC!!! The story should end in the next chapter. I would say this was a slight filler chapter except for the ending… what's Neji THINKING?! DUN DUN DUN! THE SUSPENSE!

Lol! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY:D :D

-tenjichan :D :D :D XD XD XD


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to all the people who reviewed!!! I am so grateful!!! –bows- ! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, (well not really, but for me it is) and I hope you forgive me. -Ducks behind a crate barely dodging rotting tomatoes.-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Now, on with the story:

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Flashback:

_Slowly, people started filing out of the banquet hall to an even bigger banquet hall where the buffet tables were set up, along with a lot of round tables where people were assigned to seats. Tenten was assigned to the same table as Kimiko, Yukiko, Neji, Lee and Hazashi. Unfortunately, the rest of Konoha 12 still weren__'__t present. They were still outside, presumably upset with the marriage. Tenten had to compliment them on their dramatism. She smiled the first smile she had in the whole day._

_Neji__'__s POV:_

_I want to surprise Tenten. __Yesterday, the Hokage said that she would send her on a mission to Amegakure immediately along with Hazashi. Hmm, that would be the perfect __opportunity__...to reveal the false wedding to the Amekage__…__I__'__ll tell Yukiko and Hazashi later, after Tenten__'__s gone__…__it won__'__t be a surprise otherwise__…__smirk sadistically__…__Holy shit! Tenten__ looks amazingly hot. She should dress like this more often…__she__'__s so curvy! GASP GET AWAY YOU BAD THOUGHTS!_

_Normal POV:_

_Tenten walked gracefully over to their table._

_Neji suddenly smirked sadistically, and then flushed a little pink. He quickly regained his cold expression._

_'__Hey Neji, or should I say __'__husband,__'__ why are you smirking?__'__ Yukiko sarcastically said the __'__husband,__'__ and chuckled after it. Neji and her were hiding something, Hazashi and Kimiko could tell._

_'__You__'__ll see__…__you__'__ll see__…I have an idea…__and everything should work out fine__…'__ Neji replied._

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Everyone had their lunch and finally they left. Only Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hazashi, Kimiko, Yukiko, the Amekage, and Hiashi were left.

'Good luck, Neji! May the flames of YOUTH YOUTHFULLY carry you on a very YOUTHFUL JOURNEY OF LIFE! Please come back to visit me dear partner!'

'Hai hai, Lee. Arigato.'

'Good luck, Neji. Take care.'

'Arigato, Tenten.' Neji bowed his head. Both Lee and Tenten left.

Neji, Hazashi, Kimiko and Yukiko sat down at a table. Hiashi and the Amekage left to discuss things outside.

'Neji, what's your plan?'

'Ok, here's the deal. As you know, we aren't actually married. We will all go back to Ame. Hazashi, I have already asked Tsunade-sama to give both you and Tenten a mission to Ame in a couple of weeks. This is when we do the switch. Hazashi will go with Tenten to the Amekage to give him the marriage scroll where he will have to sign. But, Yukiko hasn't actually worn the ring, so I'm not bound to her. She has worn a different ring, and Hazashi will obtain another wedding ring from the Hyuuga compound that matches it, and when he and Tenten are in the Amekage's presence, he will wear it, binding him and Yukiko. I will walk out with Tenten after convincing the Amekage. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong.'

'So basically, we all leave, Hazashi and Tenten arrive, we try to convince my father, and he will have no choice in the matter for Hazashi would have already worn the ring. But if he is angry, Yukiko and Hazashi, you will both have to come back to Konoha. The Amekage will not attack, because the whole point of this marriage was to make ties between Konoha and Ame since our army has weakened.'

'Hai, Kimiko. Correct. Just don't tell Tenten. I want it to be a surprise. She should be under the impression that this is a real mission.'

'Hai.'

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Neji, Yukiko, Kimiko and the Amekage boarded a carriage and drove back to Amegakure. Tenten mulled around, trying to lighten her mood by training with Lee. It didn't work. Two weeks passed.

'Tenten! Tenten! Tsunade-sama has called you to be in her presence!'

'Hai! Tenten Sayonara no jutsu!'

She poofed away and appeared in the Hokage building. She saw Hazashi there.

'Tenten, Hazashi. You need to deliver this scroll to the Amekage. It is the signed agreement between Konoha and Ame. Because you two both requested missions to Ame, here it is.'

'Hai, Tsunade-sama.'

'Leave immediately!'

'Wagarimasu!'

They both left just as Jiraiya entered the room.

'Tsunade, the editing has been done! I have sent the film to the movie people and it will play in cinemas shortly. As for the photographs, I have put them in my side edition of Icha Icha Violent Flirting Tactics-Soul Switching-The novel!'

'Hahaha! All is well! If Neji's plan does work out, he will reach back here with Tenten.'

'Think of the money!'

'The money!'

'MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' They cackled like evil rich people.

With Hazashi and Tenten:

They travelled for two days without rest, hardly ever speaking. They only stopped once for a drink of water at a stream. Finally, they arrived. They slowly approached the massive palace. Led by guards, they were taken to the Amekage's room. He was pleasantly sipping tea with Neji and Yukiko. Neji had timed it right.

'Enter!' The Amekage yelled after hearing the short quick raps on the door.

'Hai.'

They entered. Neji smiled once he saw Tenten, HIS Tenten. Yukiko grinned after she saw Hazashi.

'Amekage-sama, here is the official scroll from Tsunade-sama.'

'Hai.'

'Amekage-sama?' Neji uncomfortably asked. Tenten looked up from her bowed position, wide eyed and confused. Yukiko tensed. This was the moment.

'Yes, Neji?'

'I have…I mean WE have, a confession to make…Yukiko and I aren't married. She didn't put on the ring.'

'Nani?!'

'Hai.' Hazashi stood up and slid the real wedding ring onto his own finger, and presently Yukiko stood up and exchanged rings with Hazashi. They were now officially bound.

'What is the meaning of this?!'

'We all truly believe that Hazashi and Yukiko are meant to be together. My heart is someplace else.' He looked over to Tenten, smiling. She gaped.

'I will not tolerate this!'

'Sumimasen, Amekage-sama, but I shall be leaving with Tenten. Hazashi-san can take my place.'

Neji bowed once more and dragged Tenten off the floor.

'This is not legal!'

'On the contrary, please take a look at the scroll, Amekage-sama.'

Slowly, he opened the scroll and read the contents. His mouth opened in astonishment.

'Masaka!' (It can't be!)

'Hai. The scroll says that the tie between Konoha and Ame shall only remain, if I am permitted to come back to Konoha with Hazashi in my place.'

'Tsunade that sly…witch!'

'C'mon Tenten.'

Neji picked up Tenten and poofed off and appeared at the huge field in front of the rain city gates. Unfortunately, the Amekage followed. Yukiko and Hazashi both had no choice but to follow because they were worried.

'MATTE!' (WAIT!)

'Nani, Amekage-sama?' Neji slyly asked.

'Otou-sama! If you do anything, Konoha will retaliate!' Yukiko worriedly said, a bit peeved that her father didn't accept the arrangement.

'You will NOT leave Ame without a fight!'

'Nande?'

'If you lose, the original arrangement shall be there. If I lose, do as you please, filthy scum!' He said to Neji and Tenten.

'Father, we are in on this as well!' Yukiko retorted.

'My own daughter?'

She stayed silent, glaring.

'Well it is settled. Come!' The Amekage beckoned for them to make the first move.

Yukiko and Tenten ran full speed at the Amekage, all the while making handsigns.

'Tenten, use your phoenix war wind fire shuriken jutsu! I'll be using an earth technique that my father does not know about!' Yukiko hissed.

'Hai! Katon! Housenka Kaze shuriken!' Tenten yelled. Around 30 small shuriken were set alight as Tenten breathed fire onto them. She propelled them forward with a burst of wind filled chakra from her hands.

'Doton! Tsuchi Nagareboshi no jutsu!' (Earth! Rock shooting stars jutsu!)

Shuriken from the mud sprang up and engulfed Tenten's shuriken with mud. Tenten threw a questioning look at Yukiko who motioned at her to keep watching. The mud coated the shuriken and enlarged them, and then hardened so that it was sharp rock. They started flaming again.

Suddenly, the Amekage disappeared and reappeared behind the girls, aiming for attack. Neji and Hiashi wouldn't allow it.

They jumped in front of the Amekage and tapped both his arms with a chakra filled finger. They had closed off two vital tenkutsu points, although his arms were still useable.

Suddenly, the Amekage formed three clones of himself so each person had someone to fight. The real Amekage battled with Neji. Tenten, Yukiko and Hazashi had to resort to Taijutsu. Kimiko watched from the trees above, sighing. The battle lasted for ages and ages. Suddenly, Tenten remembered what Tsunade had almost said.

_'…__your kekke gen-__'_

Shizune had cut her off, but Tenten could have sworn that she was about to say 'kekke genkai.'

Tenten finally managed to trap the clone she was uselessly battling with, although it would only last for a couple of minutes. The fight was going badly for them. Hazashi had just been knocked unconscious, and Yukiko was being thrashed by her father's clone. Neji was breathing raggedly, a very bad sign if you had known him long enough.

Tenten finally decided to try to activate her kekke genkai, if she had one. She focused all her chakra to her brain. Suddenly, a pain tore through her skull. She screamed. She opened her eyes to see a weary Neji gasp in astonishment. What? What was wrong?!

'That's t-the Rinnegan!' Neji yelled, momentarily forgetting his opponent. This gave the Amekage room to knock him unconscious, which is precisely what he did. Neji made a trail in the dirt from the force of his blow.

'Neji!'

She got no answer. Yukiko, Hazashi AND Neji were all useless.

Suddenly, she saw flashes of attack moves in her mind. They were all of her being hit by the Amekage. She suddenly realized that she could look into her opponent's thoughts.

'Masaka! I can read his mind!' Tenten gasped out loud.

She smirked. The Amekage attacked, but she dodged it. For some reason, apart from being able to read his mind, her eyes filtered the light so everything was clearer. Much like the Sharingan.

She used her Soshoryuu and Housenka Kaze Shuriken, but both of them did not work. The Amekage dodged most of the projectiles, although he was bleeding from many cuts. Tenten yelled in frustration. This was getting her nowhere! She was fighting for Neji! She WOULD WIN!

'Shoryuu, TENSAKAI!'

She summoned her regular weapons while jumping into the air. From here, she could see the edge of the cliff that was next to the field they were battling on. Her weapons rained down on the Amekage, but he dodged most of them, only getting two gashes on his right arm, rendering it useless.

She fell to the ground from fatigue. The Amekage got up. Their battle had moved very close to the edge of the cliff for some reason. She glared up at him.

'Hehehe, looks like I won, scum! Go back to Kono-' He was cut off.

The hilt of a kunai had wacked him on the head. He lost his balance completely and he tripped over a rock and he went flying over the edge of the cliff. Tenten was too tired to do anything, so she just fainted. Kimiko came out of hiding and yelled. She did a jutsu, and just before her father would have crashed into the jagged rocks at the bottom, she caught him in a hovering chakra web.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Almost a week later:

'Huh? Where am I?' _Why is there a white ceiling above me?_ She asked herself groggily, waking up to find herself staring at a blank ceiling.

'Ah Tenten-chan! You're up!' Kimiko chirped brightly.

'What happened?'

'You guys won the fight!'

'Huh?' Suddenly, flashes of the previous fight went through her head. She sat up quickly, shocked, only to clutch her head in pain.

'Slowly!'

'The Amekage! What happened to him?!'

'He's still in a coma… He will wake up shortly. You will have to report to Tsunade first.'

'Hai.' Tenten said as she relaxed and fell back onto her pillow.

'Don't do anything rash!'

'Hai. Ano, when can I leave?'

'Today evening.'

'Wait a minute… what day is it today?!'

'Friday…Nande?'

'FRIDAY?! I've been asleep for 6 days!'

'What did you expect? You lost a lot of chakra!'

'Damn… hey, where's Neji?'

'Oh he's fine. He's training outside. I shall call him.'

'Arigato.'

Neji entered the room and discussed what had happened with Tenten. Finally, it was time for them to leave. After saying their goodbyes, they left, although Hazashi stayed behind with Yukiko to sort out some problems.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

'T-tenten?' Neji shakily asked as they travelled through the forest. Tenten had been noticing his strange behavior…namely his fingers clenching and unclenching.

'Nani, Neji?'

'Umm…can we…uh…stop for a drink for a minute?'

'Of course!'

They jumped down from the trees. Neji had timed his request perfectly and they were at a beautiful waterfall.

'Tenten? There's something I need to ask you.' He fumbled around in his pocket for a little.

'Neji? What' wrong?' Tenten cocked her head to the side. She was so kawaii like that, making Neji even more nervous. Neji led her to a side of the waterfall where the view was most beautiful.

Suddenly, Neji got down on one knee. He held what he had taken out of his pocket in his fist. Tenten's heart raced, wondering what he was going to do, hoping…

'Tenten, I have known you since we were 7. I got to know you even more when we were 10, when we were put in our genin cells. I remember how I used to be when we were younger. Cold, distant, mean, rude… But, you changed that. After the Chuunin exams, you helped me through my difficult times. You were always by my side. Which is why now, Tenten, it is my turn to be at your side. And I want to, forever.' Tenten gasped.

'So, Tenten, will you marry me?' Tenten's mouth dropped even further open. Tears shone in her eyes.

She suddenly jumped at him and embraced him.

'Neji…' She hugged him harder.

'So, is that a yes?'

'You had this planned, didn't you?' Tenten mock-glared, as he placed the ring on her finger.

'Hn.' She playfully punched him on the shoulder when he smirked. Suddenly, he brought her down into a very passionate kiss which she returned wholeheartedly. They kept at it for many minutes. Finally, they fell asleep.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

'Ohayo Tenten, Neji! Welcome back to Konoha!' Ino chirped at them as they passed her on their way to the Hokage building.

'Hey Neji, what's with everyone pointing and giggling at us?'

'I don't know…but I have this nagging feeling telling me it's Tsunade…'

'Grrr…she better not have done anything…'

Suddenly, they came face to face with a huge banner with their faces on it, inside a heart. It was a brand new movie, titled, The Soul Switchers! Featuring, a heartless bastard, and a hot tempered freak! Starring, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten!

'What the FUCK?!'

'Tenten, c'mon! We'll sort it out with Tsunade.'

'Hai!' They teleported one after the other.

'Tsunade-sama! What have you done!'

'Hehe…how was the mission?' Tsunade innocently asked.

'Fine! Now how about the huge banner with our faces on it?!'

'Tell me about your mission first!'

Exasperatedly, Neji hurriedly told Tsunade what had happened.

'Actually, I have some good news.'

'Nani?'

'I got a message from Ameno Kimiko-san, saying that the Amekage had woken up from his coma, but he is…uh…mentally retarded. Apparently, the kunai hit it's mark perfectly, and also the traumatizing experience of falling off a cliff…did the trick.'

Tenten burst out laughing.

'Who's in charge of Ame, now?'

'Yukiko and Hazashi have taken over.'

'Ah…I see…Tsunade-sama, don't beat around the bush. What happened?!'

'What do you mean?'

'The banner!'

'Oh…THAT…you see, Jiraiya and I, we went into the movie business…and saw the perfect opportunity to make a romance thriller…so we took it?'

'Nani?' Neji asked, paling.

'We combined all of the footage.'

Neji gulped, his brain whirring. Tenten was being restrained by the two ANBU members, their hands clamped over her mouth, presently getting drool all over them because of their attempts at muffling her. Finally, Neji thought of something.

'Ok, Tsunade, where's our salary then?' He asked smugly.

'Nani?'

'You know, the actors' salary? How on earth do you think I'm going to fund Tenten's and my wedding?'

Tsunade took this opportunity, and said, 'Hehehe! Here's a deal! I'll fund your wedding and I won't have to give you your salary!'

Neji smirked. This was exactly what he wanted.

'Now, as a prewedding gift, here are two free tickets to the latest movie! Unfortunately, you two are the last to see it! Bye!'

With that, Tsunade shoved Neji and Tenten out the door before they could do anything.

'Hey Neji, that was smart!'

'Hehe…Tsunade fell for it…'

'Anyway, where to now?'

'The movie.'

'Ok…'

They quickly went to the theatre and found their seats, after being stared at weirdly by the doorman and the guy at the food counter.

The movie started.

The first clip was Tenten dragging Neji off to buy a kunai at Jiraiya's store, except they had edited the clip so that instead of Tenten forcing Neji to go with her, she seductively growled in his ear and he followed willingly. Both of them gasped angrily.

The next clip was them waking up in each others' bodies, and having to go to the toilet and change and stuff…

The next clip was their kissing scene.

The next few clips were all smooch scenes.

The last clip was their make out session in the forest after Neji proposed to her.

'Hey Neji! How did they get that one?!'

Neji was struggling not to smash the big screen.

'I have no idea.'

He gave up, and both he and Tenten charged at the movie screen and mutilated it. They both ran out of the theatre, only to bump into Hiashi.

'Hiashi-sama.'

'Neji, I have been looking for you. I have heard what happened with the Amekage…and I must say that it was rather unexpected.'

'Hiashi-sama, I have something to tell you.'

'It's alright, I already know. I just went to see Tsunade, and I approve.'

Neji looked up, shocked. He met the amused smirk of Hiashi.

'I trust you have just seen the latest movie?'

'H-hai…Hiashi-sama.' Neji staggered, barely concealing the blush. Tenten was already dying.

'I'll be on my way then. I already have Hyuugas planning for the wedding. It will be in two years' time.'

'Hey Neji, to think that all this was just because of a kunai I saw in a shop window.'

'I know, what a great kunai that was.'

They leant in closer, and were oblivious to people's cheers. They kissed each other for the first time in public, not caring that Naruto was busy videoing the whole thing.

'Blech! Get a room, you two! It looks like you're eating each others' faces!' Everyone burst out laughing at Hanabi's outburst. But, Neji and Tenten weren't listening, only caring about the person in front of them.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Epilogue:

Two years later, Tsunade had still saved the money for their wedding, surprisingly. She was so happy about getting away without punishment from Neji, that she splurged on their wedding. The wedding went as planned, although both she and Jiraiya got drunk and started playing strip poker, using a kunai as a ripper-offer of clothes. Otherwise, it was a fun party. Tenten had walked down the aisle in a beautiful white strapless gown with roses as patterns. She had worn a ribbon around her neck with a white rose stitched to it. Throughout the whole ceremony, both teens could not take their eyes off each other.

However, it wasn't until too late that Tsunade realized that she had spent all the money she had earned. She became depressed, but cheered up after she won the strip poker and Jiraiya gave her all his money, pouting miserably. Tenten and Neji both went home to a brand new condo courtesy of Hiashi, and relaxed. Tenten wrote in her diary.

_'__Hehe__…__who would__'__ve thought that I would actually make it with the Hyuuga prodigy? And it was all thanks to a stupid kunai__…__Ah the wonderful things a kunai can do._

_Make you switch souls._

_Make you describe it as a penis._

_Make you barf because it was in a disgusting little red book._

_Kill someone._

_Knock someone unconscious, presently making them lose their minds._

_–'_

She was interrupted by Neji placing his arms around her shoulders and kissing her neck.

'Neji!'

'Mmmn.'

_'__And finally, tie two hearts together. All these are the embarrassment a kunai can give__…'_

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

OWARI!

Man it's sad having to finish this story… at least it's fitting, my birthday's tomorrow… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. :D

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO WAKE UP TOMORROW MORNING ON MY BIRTHDAY AND SEE A NICE LIST OF REVIEWS TO CHEER ME UP BEFORE MY TESTS:D

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Ja ne!

-tenjichan- I SHALL BE BACK!


End file.
